Shota And The Beast
by Kasanelover
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VOCALOID OR UTAULOID IN THE STORY! I only made them ooc but I do not claim them! Just when Piko Utatane thought that today couldn't get anymore different, Ted introduces him to his gorgeous younger sister, Kasane Teto. Were they meant to be? Did they even love each other back?
1. An Ordinary Utatane Morning

It was the crack of dawn. The sky was a rainbow with shades of pink, blue, yellow, orange, and green. No one would be awake at this time in New Vocaloid City. Well, that's if you don't count Utatane Piko of course. He was very different from everyone.

He thought he was the only one with a tail and he was the only boy multi-colored eyes. Even though he was different from everyone else, he never stopped waking up early. He rose from his bed and gave a great, big yawn. He stretched all of his muscles and walked to his bathroom with a white and black outfit and a pair of underwear.

When Piko started the shower, steam began to spread around the bathroom. Piko just sighed and stepped in the tub. After scrubbing his head to death and washing his entire body, Piko wrapped a towel around his lower waist. He walked over to the bathroom mirror and looked at his reflection.

"Today's gonna be a long day." Piko said when he looked at himself in the mirror.

Today was different for the shota. His sister, Utatane Pika was going to go on a date with her boyfriend, Hatsune Mikuo. Normally, Piko wouldn't let Pika go with Mikuo but, after getting to know him, he had no choice but to let Mikuo take Pika. Soon enough, Piko put his clothes on and left the restroom. He walked down the stairs and grabbed a pan, some eggs, butter, and bacon.

He began to cook breakfest for him and sister. Before he could even put the butter on the pan, Pika walked behind him and covered his eyes. Piko didn't move a muscle.

"Guess who?" Pika whispered.

"CRIMMINAL!" Piko yelled. He grabbed Pika's wrists and got her hands off of his eyes.

He then grabbed a nearby knife and nearly threw it at Pika.

"SHIT! IT'S ME, PIKO, IT'S ME!" Pika yelled.

Piko turned around just to Pika against the wall with her arms and legs spread out and the knife in the wall. It was in between Pika's legs.

"Oh, sorry sis. You startled me." Piko said.

"It's like you have the freaking mind of a freaking horse!" Pika said.

"I protect you from harm's way and this is how you thank me?" Piko asked.

"I can protect myself, thank you very much." Pika replied.

"There was a horse that was about to hurt you when you were 14 and I pushed you out the

way. Remember? My ribs nearly cracked!" Piko explained.

"You said you'd never speak of that again!" Pika said.

"Sorry but you made do it." Piko said.

"You know, you can be a real jackass sometimes." Pika said.

"How am I being that?" Piko asked.

"Really?" Pika asked.

"Really." Piko replied.

"Like 10 seconds ago, you broguth up something that happened 2 years ago! Somethng that you said you'd never talk about again!" Pika explained.

"I didn't swear that I wouldn't talk about it." Piko pointed out.

"Fuck you, shota boy!" Pika hissed.

"Hey! Not cool!" Piko said. He tapped Pika's arm.

"Ow, that really hurt." Pika said sarcastically.

"I'll shock you with my tail!" Piko said. He grabbed his USB tail and pointed it close to to Pika's arm.

"You and that stupid tail." Pika said.

Piko became inraged and shocked Pika with his tail.

"OW!" Pika yelled.

"I told you." Piko said.

"I hate you." Pika said.

"I love you too, sis. Now, sit at the table. I'm gonna cook breakfest." Piko said.

"Fine." Pika said.

"Good. You'll be in a good mood once I make your favorite breakfest, eggs and bacon!" Piko explained.

"How the hell did you know that?" Pika asked.

"It's a brother's duty to know a sister's favorite breakfest...and other things." Piko explained.

"Especially if the parents aren't there for them." Piko added.

"Don't talk about mom and dad." Pika said with a stern voice.

"Okay." Piko said.

30 minutes was all it took for Piko to make breakfest. Piko served himself and Pika. The Utatane siblings were very quiet while eating breakfest. Usually, Piko would talk about Mikuo but today he was quiet. Once they finished eating breakfest, Piko and Pika grabbed their shoulder bags and headed out the front door.

"Breakfest was very quiet." Piko said.

"Indeed." Pika said.

A few minutes later, Pika and Piko began to run school. Though, Pika had to avoid Piko's tail because if she stepped on it, Piko would scream in pain.


	2. Another Day, Another Chimera

While the Utatane siblings were bickering about in the morning, the Kasane siblings were excited. Very excited. Today was Ted Kasane's special day: He was going to marry his fionce, Namine Ritsuko. Of course, when Ted got over excited, he would fly all over the place. And like it always does, annoys his younger sister, Kasane Teto.

"TED, STOP IT!" Teto yelled.

"Why? I'm happy!" Ted asked while he was flying around the house.

"Because if you don't, I'll jump on you." Teto replied.

"You're not heavy. I carried you before." Ted said.

"When!?" Teto asked.

"You passed out one time. In an alley. An alley freeway." Ted replied.

"…shut up." Teto said out of embarrassment.

"Aw, don't be sad Teto. Soon, you will have a new brother and sister in law." Ted said.

"Does Ritsu even like you?" Teto asked.

"I don't know. I never seen him before. Or asked him. I know that Ritsuko has been telling him about me so…yeah, he might like me." Ted.

"Empasis on 'might'. If he doesn't like you, how are you and Ritsuko supposed to get married?" Teto asked.

"Listen, if Ritsu doesn't like me, oh well. That's not gonna stop me from marring his sweet elder sister." Ted explained.

"Not if he wrecks the wedding." Teto said.

"He will not. Now, stop saying things that'll ruin my good mood and eat breakfest." Ted explained.

"Fine, fine, fine." Teto said. She walked to the kitchen and saw nothing on the table.

"Where did the food go!?" Teto asked.

"It's on the counter!" Ted replied.

Teto looked on the counter and saw an omelet on a plate. She grabbed it with her hand and nearly ate it whole.

"That was good." Tet osaid after she ate the tiny piece she left ftom her monster bite.

"Ready?!" ed yelled from his bedroom.

"Ready for what!?" Teto asked while getting her shoulder bag and a text book.

"School!" Ted replied.

"I've been ready!" Teto yelled.

"Oh…okay." Ted said.

'What are you doing?" Teto asked.

"*grunts* Had to get my shirt on." Ted replied. He came flying down the stairs. Literally.

"Carry my book." Teto said. She tossed Ted the text book she was holding.

"Why do you need me to hold your book?" Ted asked when he caught the book.

"You're a strong man. You can carry it. And besides, the man is the one who should be carring heavy stuff, not the girls." Teto explained.

"So this is heavy to you?" Ted asked.

"No. But I still want you to carry it." Teto replied.

"You're lucky I'm like Piko." Ted said.

"Who's Piko?" Teto asked.

"You don't know who Piko is?" Ted asked.

"I know Pika not Piko." Teto replied.

"Wow. You've got to meet him. He's small and easily startled but a really nice guy." Ted explained.

"I want to meet him." Teto said.

"He's about your height." Ted added.

"Is he taller than me?" Teto asked.

"By a few inches." Ted replied.

"Hmph. Looks like I'm not the only short teenager." Teto said.

"And he has a tail. Be carefully when you go see him though. It hurts really bad when you step on it." Ted explained.

"How would you know?" Teto asked.

"I acciedently stepped on it once." Ted replied.

"Wow. Is his tail that long?" Teto askd.

"Yeah. He was sitting on a bench that was a foot away from the school gates." Ted replied.

"How dop you know all this stuff anyway? You don't even go to school anymore." Teto said.

"I visit him. And for your information, I did not stop going to school….I finished it. I even went to collage!" Ted replied.

"You still don't go to school." Teto said.

'Whatever. Let's hurry up and get going. I want you to meet Piko ASAP." Ted replied.

"Fine." Teto said.

Teto and Ted headed out the front door and prepared theire wings.

"This a good opportunity for me to show how to fly high up in the sky." Ted said.

"Screw you." Teto said.

She couldn't fly very high like Ted because she didn't know how.

Ted closed the door behind him and Teto and walked to the far side of the yard.

"Watch and learn." Ted yelled. Shortly afterwards, he began to run.

When he made it a tree that was on the other side of the yard, he took off. He was high in the sky.

"You give it a try." Ted yelled while he was flying in circles.

Teto walked to the side of the yard that was closest to a street. She began to run until she saw a tree that was on the other side of the fence. When she was nearing the tree, she flew. She wasn't very high though.

"TED! YOU LIED!" Teto hollered.

"Flap your wings! It'll have you flying with jets in no time!" Ted yelled.

Teto flapped her wings and noticed she was getting higher and higher from the ground.

"Ted! It's working! I'm flying! For real!" Teto said.

"That's good! Now that you're high enough, soar! Soar through the sky!" Ted explained.

Teto soared through the sky lik a biurd. She nearly cried with joy.

"I'M FINALLY FLYING!" Teto screamed with great joy.

"Good job, Teto! Now, lets hurry up and head to school!" Ted yelled. He flew to Teto and grabbed her arm.

Teto screamed a little. She got out of Ted's grasp and flew past Ted. Ted smiled and caught up to Teto.


	3. Love At First Sight

**Hi. Are you enjoying the story? Isn't it different from all those other stories couples like, the ones with PikoxLen or PikoxRin or even PikoxGakupo or PikoxGumi and PikoxMiki? I know it is. I has to be! Anyway, I own nothing (sadly). I only made the story but I don't own the Vocaloid ot UTAUloid you see….or read about. Whatever. Also, if you readers of this story want me to do something funny with PikoxTeto, let me know in the reviews or PM me. Which ever comes first. I 'll give you a list of options to choose from at the end of the story. :3  
**

* * *

"Hurry up, Piko! We don't have all day!" Pika yelled when she made it to the school gates.

"I can't run anymore! Remember?! You took the bus and left me!" Piko explained.

"It's what you get for being a dick!" Pika yelled.

Piko finally caught up to Pika and lightly hit her arm.

"Dude, you suck at hitting." Pika said.

"Trust me, I'm a lot stronger. You're my sister so I won't hit you hard." Piko explained.

"I never seen you hit anyone." Pika said.

"I'm a nice guy, what would expect?" Piko asked.

'You liar. You can't hit hard. You can't even shock people!" Pika said.

"No, but I can use something think that I can shock people." Piko said.

"What do you mean?" Pika asked.

"I mean what I mean. I couldn't shock you with my tail so I taped a buzzer to it. Like the hand buzzer thingys people use to shcok people on April Fools." Piko explained.

"So you shocked me with a stupid hand buzzer?!" Pika asked.

"That's right." Piko replied.

"You mother fucker!" Pika yelled.

"That's what you get for disrespecting me and tranguilizing me with my trangulizer 4 months ago." Piko said.

"That was hilarious. You had your ass in midair and you were cross eyed. And drooling." Pika said with a chuckle.

"Those trangulizers were strong enough to take down an elephant!" Piko said.

"Yup. And the only for the affects to wear off was by calling a doctor and have him stick a needle in your butt." Pika said. She began to laugh hysterically.

"Says the one who's afraid of a gentle horse." Piko mumbled.

Pika stopped laughing as soon as Piko said that.

"I am not!" Pika said.

"Prove it." Piko said.

"How? There isn't a horse here!" Pika said.

"Hold on." Piko said. He walked somewhere into the school building.

"Jackass." Pika thought.

When Piko came back, he was a horse. A beautiful, majestic, all white horse. Pika froze.

"Holy…fucking…crap!" Pika said. She was scared for her life but didn't scream or run away.

She just looked at Piko in the eyes. She began to wonder if she should touch Piko softly or punch him between the eyes,

"I'll-I'll pet him first. Or her. Maybe she….he won't kill me." Pika thought. She placed her hand gently on Piko and petted him softly between the eyes.

Of course, Piko neighed. Pika got scared and punched Piko in between the eyes. Piko neighed very loudly and fled.

"*sigh* Glad that's over." Pika said. She sat down on a nearby bench and waited for Piko to come back.

Suddenly, Teto and Ted came swooping down from the sky and into the school gates.

"Hi, Pika." Teto said when she landed.

"Hi, Teto. Did you learn how to fly high yet?" Pika asked.

"Yes! FINALLY!" Teto yelled.

"Calm down." Ted said.

"You calm down. You're the one who won't stop trying to fly around the world!" Teto said.

"Hey, you know I do that when I get excited. I'm not like you. I don't yell like a maniac in public." Ted explained.

"I do not yell like a maniac." Teto said.

"Okay, can you two stop bickering? I got something I have to tell you." Pika begged.

"What?" Teto and Ted asked at the same time.

"I saw a….horse. Right here. At school. This morning." Pika replied.

"You did not." Teto said.

"It's true!" Pika said.

"Did you take a picture of it?" Teto asked.

"….no." Pika mumbled.

"You have no evidence then." Teto said.

A few minutes later, Piuko came walking by. He had a bruise between eyes.

"Dude, what happened with face?" Ted asked.

"N-n-nothing." Piko replied.

"You sure? Who hit you? I'll beat the living crap of them!" Ted said.

"If I told you, you'd be surprised." Piko said.

"Tell me. Just say the name." Ted demanded.

"Pika." Piko said right away.

"I di-" Pika was interrupted by Ted.

"Save it for later, jerk face!" Ted said.

"I didn't lay a finger on him…unless…..Piko, you jackass! You were in that costume, weren't you?!" Pika asked.

"That wasn't a costume." Piko replied.

"So you're trying to tell me you're really part horse?" Pika asked.

"Yes. You want me to prove it to you?" Piko asked.

"Yes!" Pika replied.

Piko shape-shifted into the horse he was before.

"Holy fucking crap!" Pika yelled.

"You're a potty mouth at your age." Ted said.

"Shut up, Ted." Pika said.

"You shouldn't be disrespecting adults, ." Ted sternly said.

"You're not even the boss of me." Pika said.

"And?" Ted asked.

"And what?" Pika asked.

"Just because I'm not your boss, doesn't mean you can be a jerk to me." Ted replied.

"Whatever. Anyway Piko, why did you do that? Why did you turn into a horse?" Pika asked.

"To prove my point about you being scared of gentle horses." Piko replied.

"You're afraid of horses? The gentle kind?" Teto asked.

"Shut up!" Pika yelled out of embarressnent.

"Why are you scared of horses?" Teto asked.

"Because…..because…..I was nearly attacked by one." Pika replied.

"Emphasis on 'nearly'." Teto said.

"Piko got in the way an took the damage." Pika added.

"Harsh. Was he okay?"Ted asked.

"My ribs nearly craked." Piko replied. Turned back to his original, teenage boy form.

"How'd you protect yourself?" Teto asked.

"My ribs are stronger than hers." Piko replied. He pointed at Pika.

Though, he wasn't looking at Teto.

"Wow." Ted said.

"Yup." Piko said.

"Damn it, Piko! You always embarrass me in public but this has to be the worst thing you did!" Pika said. She ran away crying.

"I'll deal with her later. Oh, Piko!" Ted said.

"What?" Piko asked.

"I'd like to meet my younger sister, Teto." Ted replied. He pointed at Teto.

Piko took a good look at Teto and widen his eyes. He thought she was so beautiful. Teto had her eyes on Piko the whole time and thought he was an angel. A handsome angel.

"I-I-I'm Piko Utatane." Piko said.

"Teto K-Kasane." Teto said. She shook Piko's hand.

"Well? What do you think of him?" Ted asked.

"W-what?" Teto asked. It was like she was trapped in a trance.

"Do you like Piko?" Ted asked.

"It's way past that." Teto replied.

"What?" Ted asked.

"I mean-I mean I like him….a lot." Teto replied. She and Piko began to blush.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH! YOU LOVE PIKOOOO!" Ted yelled.

Teto punched Ted in the gut.

"Ouch." Ted groaned. He fell to the ground with his arms around his waist and gut.

While Ted was rolling around a bit, school buses and cars came by. Everyone came rushing through the school gates. Miku looked around to see if she could find Teto or Piko. Instead, she found more than what she bargained for. She ran over to the them.

"Hi you guys. I see you two hooked up the caboose." Miku said.

"What?" Piko asked.

"Hooked up? Fixed the broken heart? Finally found the last puzzle piece?" Miku asked.

Piko tilted his head.

"She thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend." Teto whispered.

"Oh." Piko said.

"Get it now?" Miku asked.

"Yes." Piko replied.

"Finally!" Miku said.

"Though, we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend." Piko added.

"Aw. You two would make very nice children. And a nice couple of course." Miku explained.

Piko and Teto blushed madly.

"W-what makes you think we would make good babies?" Teto asked.

"Well for starters, you two are mixed with animals: Piko's a horse and you're a chimera. And, you two are very sweet. And never curse. The only difference is your age. You're a year younger than Piko but other than that, you two were made for each other!" Miku explained.

"Wait, you're 15?' Piko asked.

"Yup." Teto replied.

'Wow. You sure are beautiful." Piko said without knowing.

"Thank you. Piko I know we just met and all but can meet me in a quiet place after school. I have something that I really want to tell you." Teto explained.

"Um, sure I guess." Piko replied.

"Great. I''l see you at…my house." Teto said.

"Isn't it noisy there?" Piko asked without hesitating or saying anything about the location.

"Ted's gonna take Ritsuko out before he comes home. And the cat that lives outside doesn't meow much." Teto explained.

"Okay." Piko said.

"Good. See ya', Cutie." Teto said. She walked away, leaving Piko alone with Miku and Ted.

"And you said you didn't hook up with her." Miku said.

"I knew it." Ted said once he got up from the ground.

"Ted?" Piko said.

"What?" Ted asked.

"Would you be mad if Teto and I….you know, make love?" Piko asked.

"That depends. Where?" Ted asked.

"Anywhere." Piko replied.

"Like in a car or a motel? Outside in the open maybe?" Ted asked.

"A house." Piko replied.

"I wouldn't mind. Afterall, I first had sex when I was 15 so yeah." Ted replied.

"With who?" Piko and Miku asked.

"Ritsuko." Ted replied.

"Figures. Does Teto know about that?" Piko asked.

"Yeah. I told her when she was 6 ." Ted replied.

"YOU TOLD TETO ABOUT SEX WHEN SHE WAS 6?!" Miku yelled.

"Dude, chill out. I only told her I made love to Ritsuko. That's it. I didn't say I gopt on top of her, sucked her throat, stuck my 11 inch in her thing, and stuff." Ted explained.

Piko and Miku looked like they were about to barf. A few minutes passed by and Miku barfed for like 10 minutes.

"Ow, ow!" Miku said after she threw up.

"Do you need to go home, Miku?" Piko asked.

"No. I think I'm fine." Miku replied.

"Okay…..someone needs to clean that up." Piko said.

"I'm on it." Ted said. He grabbed a bird that was flying nearby and put it where Miku's barf was.

The bird began to eat it.

"EEWWW!" Miku yelled.

"That's gross. I'm not gonna watch." Piko said He turned his back to Ted and the bird.

The first bell of the day rang and all the teachers and students walked to their classes.

"See you guys later. I gotta bride to marry." Ted said. He flew off.

"C'mon Piko. It's time for homeroom." Miku said. She ran ran off, leaving Piko to go after her.

* * *

**Okay, here are the choices:**

**1. Make Piko wear a dress and Teto wear a tux.**

**2. Make Piko and Teto wear make mustaches.**

**3. Make Piko and Teto walk in on Ted and Ritsuko.**

**4. Make Piko and Teto float on an umbrella with Ritsu.**

**Your choice. Which ever one has the most votes, wins I guess. My vote counts! I vote for #3. It'll look hilarious. What do you think Piko and Teto?**

**Teto: It's bad enough Ted is marrying Ritsuko. Do really want us to walk in on them while they're making love?**

**Me: Yes. And besides, you'll be well rewared.**

**Piko: How?**

**Me: Hours after you walk in on Ted and Ritsuko, you two have sex. Oh, sorry readers. I didn't mean to say that.**

**Teto: Well….I do want to make love with him. (blushes)**

**Piko:..I want to.**

**Me: That's what I thought.**

**Okay, I think I had a nice chat with Piko and Teto. Please keep reading! I might put more of these in future chapters. And, I'll put a small question at the end of each chapter. I just thought of it. So, our question for this chapter is: Do think Ted and Ritsuko is a good couple? Do think Ritsu shoulf like Ted or sabatoge the wedding? Yes, I know I asked two questions but I don't want to put the other question in the next chapter. Please, do not put negative reviews. I cannot stress that enough. If you do, I'll get Ted and we'll kick you in the buns.**

**Ted: When did I det involved in this?**

**Me: Just now.**

**Ted: I don't want to kick people in the buns unless they disrespect me or my soon to be wife.**

**Me: If I told you they hated you or they tried to kill Ritsuko, will that make you fight eith me?**

**Ted: Yes.**

**My Thoughts: I gotta keep that in mind.**


	4. Two Sweet Souls

**We have a winner! The winner is…..vote #3! Actually, there wasn't a winner. There was only my vote which was for #3. Sorry guys….and girls. Good news is I can post this entry! :3 I made Piko a horse….don't judge me! I like shape shifters for some reason….and I like horses…especially the white ones. I do not own any of the characters in the story (sadly). **

After a long day of school, the final bell rung. Everyone ran out the school building like animals being released from a cage. Of course, they wouldn't run like this on a regular school day. It was the final day of school. The only ones who were going at a snail's pace were Piko and Teto.

"Finally, school is over….for now." Piko said.

"Yeah. The good news is we don't have to deal with teachers for 2 or 3 months." Teto said.

"That's the good thing." Piko said.

"Ready to head to my place?" Teto asked.

"Yup. Where do we go?" Piko asked. He looked around the school area.

"That depends. Do you like long routes or short routes?" Teto asked.

"Long routes." Piko replied.

"This way then." Teto said. She was pointing to the left.

"Sweet." Piko said. He started to walk forward, thinking Teto would follow.

Of course, Teto followed him.

"I forgot to ask, are you gonna soar through the sky, run like the wind, or ride my back?" Piko asked.

"I'll run through like the wind. I don't wanna hurt you. And I want to stay with you and not abandon you like your sister does….a lot." Teto explained.

"Eh, she's a teenager. I expected that from her." Piko said.

"Touche." Teto said.

"Okay. On your marks, get set, GO!" Piko yelled. He turned into a horse and began running away.

"Wait up!" Teto yelled from behind. She revealed her wings and flew at a low altitude.

Meanwhile….

Pika was outside the school gates with her arms across her chest and her back against a tree. She was still upset from what Piko did.

"Hey Pika." Mikuo said when he approached Pika.

"Hi." Pika said angrily.

"What's the prob? Where's Mini P?" Mikuo asked.

"Piko embarrassed me in front of Teto and Ted!" Pika replied.

"Harsh. What'd he do?" Mikuo asked.

"He told my fear in front of them." Pika replied.

"How's that embarrassing?" Mikuo asked.

"You would laugh if I told you what my fear was." Pika replied.

"I won't laugh." Mikuo said.

"You promise?" Pika asked.

"Promise. I mean, how bad can it be?" Mikuo asked.

"Very. I'm afraid of all horses. Every single one. Even the nice, gentle, friendly ones." Pika replied regretfully.

"Why?" Mikuo asked while trying to prevent himself from laughing.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD LAUGH, YOU BASTARD!" Pika yelled.

"Sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to laugh on the inside! It's just I-I've never heard of anyone afraid of do-do-domestic horses be-be-before!" Mikuo explained.

"Doesn't mean you have to laugh, you ass!" Pika yelled. Her face was very red.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I'm a real jackass. I didn't mean to laugh on the inside." Mikuo explained.

"Damn right you are. Though, I accept your apology. But that doesn't mean I'm not pissed off at Piko." Pika said.

"Cheer up, Pika. What happened to you that made you afraid of horses in the first place?" Mikuo asked.

"I was nearly attacked by one." Pika replied.

"Nearly? How'd you defend yourself?" Mikuo asked.

"I didn't. Piko got in the way before that horse could kick me." Pika replied.

"Damn! Was he okay?" Mikuo asked.

"His ribs nearly cracked." Pika replied.

"Why didn't they?" Mikuo asked.

"Apparently, his rib cage is stronger than mine." Pika replied.

"Hmm….how is that even possible?" Mikuo asked.

"He's part horse. He turned into and scared the crap out of me." Pika replied.

"That sucks….well, Piko scaring you sucks but him being able to shape shift into a horse is pretty cool." Mikuo replied.

"Mikuo, stop talking for a little bit, please." Pika said.

Mikuo remained silent. Pika sighed and rested her elbow on the tree she was leaning on.

"Okay, you can speak now." Pika said after a few minutes went by.

"Alright….hey, Pika?" Mikuo said.

"What?" Pika asked.

"Isn't Mini P going to worry about you?" Mikuo asked.

"Fuck Piko! And if he was worried about me, he would've been with me." Pika replied.

"Oh. Well what if is worried about you and he couldn't follow you?" Mikuo asked.

"He won't worry if I'm at home." Pika replied.

"Can I come?" Mikuo asked.

"Hell yeah!" Pika replied. She began to run to the Utatane house and left Mikuo to follow her.

"Slow down!" Mikuo yelled before he started to chase Pika.

Meanwhile….

"Holy cow!" Teto said when she stopped flying.

"What's wrong?" Piko asked, still in his horse form.

"We've been running…or flying for 2 hours straight!" Teto replied.

"I thought you were going to run." Piko said.

"I didn't know you were going to run like a horse! You left me behind so I had no choice but to fly after you." Teto explained.

"Sorry. I like running." Piko said.

"I can tell." Teto said.

"What's wrong with him?" Piko said, looking at a kitten.

The kitten had gray and black stripes and one yellow-green eye open. His stomach was cream and white with a little caramel. The end of his tail was black.

"What's wrong with…oh! This is the kitty I was talking about earlier today!" Teto replied. She picked up the small kitten.

"Why does he only have one eye open?" Piko asked.

"What?!" Teto asked. She looked at the kitten's face and saw only one eye open.

"You didn't see him like that?" Piko asked.

"No! Both of his tiny eyes were open this morning!" Teto replied.

"Wow. How are you going to fix his eye?" Piko asked.

"I have no clue. I'm not a veterinarian!" Teto replied.

"Shoot. Well, maybe Ted can fix him up." Piko said.

"I doubt it. He's probably too busy bumping his new wife." Teto said.

"Well, the good news is he can still see through one eye." Piko said.

"I hope he can still do what he does every day." Teto said.

"What does he do?" Piko asked.

"Try to meow, chase butterflies, hunt snakes and mice, and play around in the flowers…and sleep." Teto replied.

"Why can't he meow?" Piko asked.

"Because he wasn't the runt." Teto replied.

"Who was?" Piko asked.

"The black kitten that lives with Miku." Teto replied.

"She has your kitten?" Piko asked.

"He wasn't really mine. He just lived in my yard." Teto replied.

"Oh." Piko said.

"Good. Now, let's head inside." Teto said. She set the little kitten down and watched him run freely around the yard.

Teto and Piko walked to the front door. Teto grabbed her keys from her tiny pocket.

"Why that pocket?" Piko asked.

"Because no one said I couldn't." Teto replied.

"Touche." Piko said.

Teto put the key in the key hole and slowly turned the key. When the door was open, Teto opened it slowly. Piko looked around the house once the door was open enough to have a good view.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Teto asked. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Very different than what I thought it was." Piko replied.

"What? You thought I lived in a tree?" Teto asked.

"No! I thought it only had one floor." Piko replied.

"Oh. Could've said that earlier." Teto said.

"Starting to wonder why I didn't." Piko said.

"Whatever. Now, sit please." Teto said. She guided Piko to a nearby couch.

Piko sat in it. Teto sat next to him.

"I love you." Teto said.

"What?" Piko said with some blushing.

"I love everything about you Piko. Your tail, your personality, your eyes, everything. I wish to stay with you forever." Teto explained.

"I….I feel the same way." Piko said.

"I'm glad you do." Teto said. She put her hand on Piko's lap.

"Yes. I want to have your children." Piko said at out of nowhere

"I'm not sure if I take that as a compliment or not." Teto said with some blushing.

"Well, it's how I'm expressing my love for you." Piko said.

"Hmm…..I guess so." Teto said.

"Good." Piko said. He hugged Teto and started sucking her throat out of nowhere.

"Oh Piko." Teto moaned. She moved her hand up and down Piko's back.

Strangely, what seemed like a romantic fantasy became reality when a loud moan was heard. Piko stopped sucking Teto's throat and looked up at the white roof of Teto's house.

"What's wrong?" Teto asked.

"It came from upstairs." Piko replied. He got up from the couch and walked up the white stairs.

Teto followed him. The two teenagers walked up the stairs slowly and listened to the moans as they got louder and louder. When they made it up the stairs, they looked around to see where all the moaning was coming room.

"Hey Piko!" Teto whispered.

"What happened?" Piko asked.

"I found a door with a red tie on it! Must be Ted's wedding tux tie!" Teto replied. She pointed at the tie that was hanging on the doorknob of Ted's bedroom door.

"What now?" Piko asked.

"Do you have any ideas?" Teto asked.

"No. Do you?" Piko asked.

"Yes." Teto replied.

"Let's go with your plan then. It's not like you're gonna kick the door down…or open." Piko said.

Teto's plan was the opposite of what Piko was thinking. Instead of a less violent way to open the door, Teto kicked it open. When it was open, she gasped in horror. Piko came to see what Teto saw and was stunned. He and Piko saw Ted's 11 in. cock and Ritsuko's big breasts. Ritsuko was sucking Ted's cock. In fact, she had 8 inches in her mouth. Ted put his hand on Ritsuko's head and looked up and saw Piko and Teto.

"Hon-hon-honey, we-we have company!" Ted said.

"What are you talking about? It's only me and you….and P-Piko and Teto?!" Ritsuko said. She turned her head and saw Piko and Teto frozen.

She then took the 8 inches she had in her mouth out.

"W-w-what's ha-happening?" Piko asked.

"You just walked in on us." Ted replied.

"Shut your dirty mouth, Ted!" Teto yelled.

"Hey, I didn't think you two would be humping here." Ted said.

"W-what?!" Teto asked.

"Yeah, Piko asked me if it would be okay to let you two have sex." Ted asked.

"Wow, Piko. Just wow." Ristuko said.

"Hey! I'm expressing my love." Piko said with some intense blushing.

"That's the weirdest way to express you love to someone." Ritsuko said.

"No it's not. It's perfectly natural." Teto said.

"I'm surprised you're not shocked that Piko wants to have sex with you." Ted said.

"W-w-well, I feel the same way." Teto said.

"Awe. That's sweet." Ritsuko said.

"You love Piko. I KNEW IT FROM THE BEGINNING!" Ted yelled.

"How?" Piko asked.

"She said it." Ted replied.

"And I regret doing that in front of you considering you're insane!" Teto said.

"I'm not. Now, leave us alone please. Go do it somewhere else." Ted said.

"Fine." Piko said. He closed the door and let the newlyweds continue making love.

"That was scary." Teto said once the door was closed.

"You can say that again." Piko said.

'That was scary." Teto repeated.

The two teens laughed for a short period of time.

"Hey, Teto." Piko said.

"What's wrong, Piko?" Teto asked.

"You didn't really mind about, you know, the thing Ted said earlier did you?" Piko asked.

"What are you….of, I see. No, I really didn't mind." Teto replied.

"Are you sure?" Piko asked.

"Yes." Teto replied.

"Okay." Piko said. He kissed Teto on the lips.

Once that happened, Teto and Piko did not separate. The stayed in each other's arms and kept their lips locked together. Their tongues were moving around in their mouths. The kiss was full of love and passion.

"Piko." Teto moaned in Piko's mouth. She gripped Piko's sides gently.

Piko stopped kissing Teto and carried her like a bride to her bedroom. Once Piko and Teto were in the bedroom, Piko closed the door and removed his clothing. Teto's eyes widened when she saw Piko 10 inch cock.

"Wow." Teto said.

"What's wrong?" Piko asked. He started to remove Teto's skort.

"You-you're so big." Teto replied.

"I'm not sure if I take that as a compliment or not." Piko said. He took off Teto's underwear and got on top of her.

"I'm just pointing out what I see." Teto said.

"Hmm…I guess so." Piko said while he was unbuttoning Teto's shirt.

"Good." Teto said. She started to lick Piko's chest.

Piko moaned softly. Once Teto stopped licking Piko's chest, Piko took off Teto's bra and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Teto asked.

"Your breasts are like….huge." Piko replied with some blushing.

"Oh…hmm….I guess that's a good thing." Teto said.

"Ookay." Piko said before he slid his tongue in between Teto's super big breasts.

Teto let out a small moan and grasped Piko's sides in _ecstasy._

_"Mmm. You taste good." Piko said._

_Meanwhile…._

_"Mikuo!" Pika moaned when Mikuo shoved his dick deeper inside her._

_"What?" Mikuo asked. He stopped thrusting._

_"I wasn't calling you." Pika replied._

_"You just did." Mikuo said._

_"That was a moan, you crazy blue head!" Pika said._

_"Are you in pain?" Mikuo asked._

_"No! When it comes to sex, moans are a good thing!" Pika replied._

_"Oooh. Okey dokey then." Mikuo said. He continued to thrust and get his dick deeper inside of Pika._

_"Oh Mikuo…..oh shit!" Pika said._

_"What happened?!" Mikuo asked._

_"I forgot about Piko! He's gonna be fucking pissed off if he finds out we had sex!" Pika explained._

_"Don't worry. He won't find out." Mikuo said._

_"Are you sure?" Pika asked._

_"Positive. I mean, what if he's banging Teto now?" Mikuo asked._

_"Hmm….I guess you're right." Pika replied._

_"Exactly." Mikuo said._

_"Wait, are you wearing a-" Pika was interrupted by Mikuo._

_"Had it covered since this morning." Mikuo said._

_"Eeww. Is it still good to use?" Pika asked._

_"Well, duh. If it wasn't good, I would've changed it before we had sex." Mikuo replied._

_"Okay, Mikuo. Don't lie to me when it comes to stuff like this. I do not want to be on '16 and Pregnant'." Pika said._

_"I know, I know." Mikuo said._

_Back at Teto's house…._

"I wonder what those youngsters are doing." Ted said.

"Go check." Ritsuko said.

"Something told me you would say that." Ted said.

"I'm not walking in on them. You can. Not me. You." Ritsuko explained. She pointed at Ted.

"How do you know what they're doing?" Ted asked.

"Well, we're on the first floor and I can hear everything. What, you can't here Teto pleading or her moans?" Ritsuko asked.

"I can but….never mind." Ted replied.

"Wow. You have failed epically to prove your point. Now, for your punishment, you shall walk in on Piko and Teto." Ritsuko explained with a smile.

"Wow. Wait, have you gone insane or something? You never acted like this before I married you." Ted said.

"No. I just feel like doing this." Ritsuko said. She kissed Ted on the lips.

"*inhales and exhales* Here I go." Ted said. He slowly walked up the stairs and to Teto's bedroom. He then opened the door slowly and put his hands over his mouth. He saw his 15 year old sister sucking his 16 year old friend's cock.

"Holy crap." Ted thought. He backed away slowly.

Teto looked up and saw Ted. She took Piko's dick out her mouth and screamed.

"What happened?!" Piko asked.

Teto pointed at dramatized Ted.

"OH MY GOSH!" Piko yelled.

"AAHHHHH!" Ted yelled. He ran out the room and winded up falling down the stairs.

"What happened?" Ritsuko asked.

"The-the-they were-were...I-I-I saw P-P-Piko's thing and-and-and she-she was sucking it!" Ted stammered.

"Who was sucking Piko's thing?" Ritsuko asked.

Ted got up from the ground and put his arms on Ritsuko's shoulders.

"My sister was sucking my friends crouch!" Ted replied while shaking Ritsuko.

"Oh god, that's gross. Is he bigger than you?" Ritsuko asked.

"I don't know! I didn't see it! Why would you even ask that?!" Ted asked.

"Hey, I'm curious." Ritsuko replied.

Piko and Teto came rushing down stairs and looked at Ted. Teto was blushing madly.

"T-T-Ted! What you saw was not what you thought!" Piko said.

"I don't care about the fact that you guys did it! I care about the fact that I saw my sister sucking you and I saw her huge boobs!" Ted explained.

"YOU WHAT?!" Teto and Ritsuko asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Ted said. He backed away from Teto and Ritsuko.

"You pedophile! What heck is wrong with you?!" Teto asked.

"N-n-nothing! I didn't want to see your boobs. I reacted like the way you did when you saw my penis." Ted replied.

Teto punched Ted in the chest and face.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Ted said each time he took a blow to the chest and face.

"Teto, calm down. He didn't mean to." Piko said. He put his hands on Teto's shoulders.

"Grrr…..fine. I'll stop." Teto said.

"Phew. Thanks Piko. I knew you'd have my back." Ted said.

"You got lucky, Ted. If it wasn't an accident, I would've mess you up!" Teto said.

"Calm down, Teto! Just calm down." Piko said.

"Fine." Teto said. She stepped away from Ted.

"You're insane!" Ted said.

"You're the one who's insane. Why did you even walk in on us in the first place?" Piko asked.

"I wanted to know what to two were doing." Ted replied nervously.

"Lie. I told you what they were doing and you decided to go anyway." Ritsuko said.

"Hey! You forgot something in that story! You said my punishment for failing to prove my point was to walk in on them!" Ted said.

"Aw, fuck me." Ritsuko said.

"Ritsuko!" Piko and Teto said at the same time.

"Sorry! It's not my fault Ted didn't succeed in proving his point based on what you guys were doing." Ritsuko said.

"Just please don't tell Ted to walk in on if he ever fails to prove his point." Piko said.

"Alright, alright." Ritsuko said.

Piko and Teto sighed and stared at the clock.

"Well, I better get going. See you guys tomorrow." Piko said.

"No Piko. Stay here. Pika never treats you right." Teto said. She held onto Piko's arm.

"I have to, Teto. My sister may not treat me like the way you do but she does love me." Piko said.

"Okay. I won't stop you." Teto said regretfully. She let go of Piko's arm and showed him the way out.

"Bye Piko." Teto said with sorrow.

"Bye…Teto." Piko said once he heard the sorrow in her voice. He turned into a horse and ran away like deer would if it was avoiding the bullets of a deer hunter.

"I know he's coming back tomorrow but I miss him." Teto said once Piko was gone.

"Ah, the effects of true love." Ted said.

"What do you mean?" Teto asked while closing the door and locking it.

"Well, you love Piko a lot. You don't want Piko to leave you for a single second. And I bet Piko feels the same way. He would stay with you or possible marry you if Pika didn't need someone to protect her from harm's way." Ted explained.

"Wow. It's like you told me something I've never heard of or even knew or thought about." Teto said with her eyes wide open.

"Well, that's what brother who are 16 years older than their sisters are for." Ted said. He patted Teto on the head.

He then walked away with Ritsuko and left Teto alone in the living room. Teto sat down on the couch, thinking about how Piko felt about her and what they did for 20 minutes.

"I actually found the one soul made for me." Teto said.

Meanwhile….

"Pika, I'm….OH GOSH!" Piko yelled when he saw Mikuo on top of Pika on the couch.

"Shoo! Scram!" Piko said. He put the edge of his hoof on Mikuo's back.

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you? You know you hooves are as sharp as hell!" Mikuo said.

"What are you doing to my sister!?" Piko asked.

"Making love, what do think!? I used like 3 or 4 'sperm guarders' already." Mikuo replied.

"Oh. I thought you were trying to hurt her." Piko said. He took his hoof off of Mikuo.

"No!" Pika said.

"Okay. You guys try to keep it down. I'm going to think about what happened today between me and Teto." Piko said.

"What's on your mind, Piko?" Mikuo asked.

"It's-it's nothing." Piko replied.

"Did you two have sex?" Pika asked.

"That's for me to know and for to never find out." Piko replied with some blushing.

"He totally banged her." Mikuo whispered.

Piko walked to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He began to think of Teto and what they did for 20 minutes.

"I actually found the one." Piko said to himself.

**Sorry it's rushed. I suck at writing lemon scenes. That's why I never worte the entire lemon scene for PikoxTeto and PikaxMikuo. Don't read it if it's too rushed. Now, for this chapter's question. Do you think Piko and Teto were meant to be? Please R&R the current chapters if you want to! Have an awesome day! :D :3**


	5. An Early Morning Flight Gone Wrong

**Hi again! :D How was your day? Was it awesome? Was it good, lame, terrible, amazing? Did you jump around every when I finally got the 4****th**** chapter of this story up? I know I…didn't. I just fell backwards from where I was sitting. I was sitting for so long to finish the chapter, my butt was hurting. That's right. My butt was hurting for sitting for a long time. But enough with butts. I apologize for hardly getting any chapters in. It's super busy lately and I haven't been able to work on any of the chapters. And trust me, I wanted to once I saw how the ratings of the story dropped greatly. I was like 'Holy crap! I need to get in more chapters before everyone stops reading it entirely!' Okay, let me stop talking because you guys are probably wondering why I'm still talking when you know I know I want you to read the chapter. As usual, I own none of the characters in the story (sadly once again). :3**

"Piko, wake up!" Pika whispered loudly while shaking her little brother.

"W-what's wrong? What time is it?" Piko asked when he sat up. His eyes were still closed.

"5:30 A.M! Now, wake up!" Pika replied. She shook Piko again.

"What's the big emergency?" Piko asked. He yawned.

"The-the police! They're all over our house! You have to tell them to scram!" Pika explained.

"W-what?!" Piko asked. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.

He looked out the window and saw police cars all around the house.

"How long have they been here?" Piko asked when he stopped looking out the window.

"They said they've been here since 5 A.M! They wouldn't tell me why! All they said was 'We need to speak with Utatane Piko.' What the hell did you do while you were with Teto yesterday?!" Pika asked with great confusion.

"I didn't do anything that would anger the police! Nor did Teto!" Piko replied.

"Well, get your furry horse ass out there and talk to them!" Pika said.

"Fine, fine, fine." Piko said. He left his bedroom, walked down the stairs, ran to the front door, and bolted outside.

"Officers." Piko said.

"Are you Utatane Piko?" An officer asked.

"Yes, officer. What seems to be the problem?" Piko asked.

"Do you know anything about ?" The same officer asked.

"Yes. I met her yesterday." Piko replied.

"Have you seen her anywhere in the area?" The officer asked.

"No, sir. I was asleep." Piko replied.

"How'd you know we were here then?" The officer asked.

"My sister woke me up." Piko replied.

"That's your sister? I thought that was your mom!" The officer said with a chuckle.

"My mom's dead." Piko said.

"Oh. Sorry for your loss." The officer said.

"Yes, its disappointing isn't it?" Piko asked.

"Very." The officer replied.

"So, about Teto…why are you asking about where she is?" Piko asked.

"Because there hasn't been any sign off her. Her husband, claims she's missing." The officer explained.

"She's only 15. That's her brother." Piko said.

"Damn! I gotta get this information right or else I'll get fired." The officer said.

"Tell me about it." Piko said.

"Okay, so have you seen her or not. We need to know before we send in a search party and tell the news about this." The officer explained.

"No. But I'll look for her. Do not tell the news about this or send a search party." Piko explained.

" , the state does not allow a boy your age to look for missing people." The officer said sternly.

"Just give me a chance, officer. I don't want this all over the news nor do I want you officers to give up easily when it comes to situations like this. Please. Just let me find her." Piko explained.

The officer looked at Piko for a very long time before he made up his mind.

"*sigh* Alright, . This is the only time I'm gonna let a youngster like you solve a case like this. If you can't find her, we're sending in the dogs and the news vans." The officer said.

"Okay, officer." Piko said. He ran off in the search for his chimera girlfriend.

"Piko! Where are you going?! Get your ass back over here!" Pika yelled from the window in her bedroom.

"He's gonna be fine, He's looking for ." The officer said.

"It's dark out here, how the hell do you expect a 16 year old boy to find a 15 year old girl in the darkness?!" Pika asked.

" , we do have the right to charge you with disrespecting an officer." The officer said.

"*gulp* What I meant to say was aren't you going to help him in anyway?" Pika asked nervously.

"Hmm…I guess you're right. I'll give him a flashlight before he gets too far." The officer replied. He pulled out a flashlight and ran after Piko.

Meanwhile in a nearby forest…

"Teto! Teto! Teto, where are you?" Piko yelled as he was struggling to see in the darkness.

"I can't see anything! Why didn't I bring a flashlight?" Piko asked himself.

"Piko?" A girl asked.

"What? Who said that?! Who's there?!" Piko asked.

"Me!" A girl replied.

"Who's me?!" Piko asked.

"Look in the tree above your head!" A girl replied.

"Why?" Piko asked.

"Just do it!" The girl replied.

Piko looked at the above his head and saw something moving in it. He kept watching the thing move until it came close to him. When he managed to get a clear view of it, he smiled. It was his beautiful girlfriend, Teto.

"Teto! There you are! Why are you hiding? Ted's worried sick about you." Piko said.

"He shouldn't be. I left him a note saying that I was gonna go early morning flying." Teto said.

"But he contacted the police. I think the entire police department was surrounding my house!" Piko explained.

"Dang it, Ted! I knew I should've put the note on his face!" Teto said.

"Where'd you put it?" Piko asked.

"On the stupid door. I regret doing that now." Teto replied.

"Wow." Piko said.

"*gasps* Someone's coming!" Teto said. She hid back in the tree.

" !" The man called.

"What happened?" Piko asked. He turned around and saw the officer running towards him.

"Did you find her yet?" The officer asked.

"Umm…it's hard to see in all this darkness so I can't be sure." Piko replied.

"Well, here's a flashlight to help you find her." The officer said. He handed Piko the flashlight.

"Thanks. This'll come handy." Piko said.

"You're welcome, . Please, find soon. came running in his P.J's asking where she is." The officer said before he walked away.

When the officer was far enough, Piko flashed the flashlight on the tree and saw Teto hanging upside down from a branch like a bat.

"AH! THE LIGHT'S IN MY EYES!" Teto yelled. She fell out of the tree.

"Sorry!" Piko said. He put his hand over the light.

"Oh gosh, that hurt." Teto said.

"TETO?!" Ted yelled from the distance.

"Oh gosh. I'm hiding in the tree again! I don't wanna deal with him right now!" Teto said. She crawled back in the tree.

"Teto?! Teto?!" Ted called. He was running closer to Piko.

"Piko, where's Teto? I could've sworn I heard her talking to you." Ted said when he was close enough to Piko.

"I don't know if I should tell you or not." Piko replied.

"PLEASE PIKO!?" Ted begged. He shook Piko.

"N-n-n-noooo!" Piko said while Ted was shaking him.

"Fine. I can tell Teto told you not to tell me. I guess I'll have to use….my taser!" Ted said. He pulled out a Taser from his P.J pocket and pointed it toward the tree.

"NOO!" Piko said.

But it was too late. Ted shot the taser at the tree 6 times. The 7th time must've been luck. Ted hit Teto with the Taser in her face.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" Teto cried before she fell out the tree and started to twitch.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Piko yelled.

"Yes! I have found my sister!" Ted said.

"You tased her!" Piko said.

"I still found her." Ted said.

Piko looked down on poor twitchy Teto and held onto her hand.

"Dude, you're holding onto her hand like she's dying." Ted said.

Piko looked at Ted let go of Teto's hand. He then walked over to Ted and punched him in the groins super hard.

"OOOOWWWW!" Ted groaned loudly. He fell to his knees and his hands over his groins.

"We heard a noise!" The same officer from before said when he ran over to Piko, Teto, and Ted's location.

"It's fine officer. Just a little accident." Piko said.

"A very painful one." Ted added.

"I see. And as for her?" The officer asked. He pointed at poor Teto.

"He tased her." Piko replied while pointing at Ted.

"Shut up, Piko. You wouldn't tell me where she is so I had no choice!" Ted said before he started rolling around everywhere…again.

"Woah, woah, woah. He has the right to not tell you that information. Just us. Not you. Us." The officer explained.

"What the hell, officer!" Ritsuko said. She came running towards Ted.

"What's the problem, ?" The officer asked.

"First of all, I'm a Kasane now. Second of all, why the hell can't Ted know where his sister is when you guys find her? I mean, Piko should've told him where she was. If he did that, Teto would've never been tased." Ritsuko explained.

"I guess she has a point. , why didn't you let anybody know about 's location?" The officer asked.

"I-I-I-I-I-I told him not t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tellllllllll." Teto replied while twitching.

"Why Teto-"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-STAY A-A-A-AWAY FR-FR-FR-FROM M-M-ME, Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU PY-PY-PYCHOPATH!" Teto yelled before Ted could finish his sentence.

"Why?" Ted asked. He stopped rolling, got up from the ground, took his hands off his groins and walked over to Teto.

"I-I-I-I-I SAID STAY AWAY!" Teto yelled.

"Damn. You dramatized her good." The officer said.

"I didn't mean to! C'mon Teto, we're going home. I don't want you seeing Piko anymore." Ted said. He put his arms out to Teto.

"NE-NE-NEVER!" Teto yelled. When Ted's hand was close enough, she bit it.

"YYOOOOOUUUUCH! CHIMERA FANGS HURT SO BAD!" Ted yelled. He tried to get his hand out of Teto's mouth.

"Teto! Get your dirty fangs off my husband!" Ritsuko said. She tried to pull Ted away from Teto but winded up dragging her.

"Damn! How light is she?!" Ritsuko asked.

"Very! Now, someone get her off my hand!" Ted replied.

"GET THE TRANQUILIZERS!" The officer yelled.

An officer came running by with a tranquilizer gun and handed over to the other officer. Once he received it, the officer aimed the gun at Teto's butt.

"No, officer! No! It's not her fault, it's Ted's! She left a note stating she was going for an early morning flight!" Piko yelled.

"Sorry, but even if she does leave a note, it doesn't change the fact that she's hostile enough to bite people like a wild animal so we have no choice but to tranquilize her." The officer explained before he shot tranquilizer into Teto.

"Ow." Teto said before she let go of Ted.

"Oh my god. Thanks officer!" Ted said.

"Anytime, . Now, please take your sister back home so wild animals won't rape her while she's still 'messed up'." The officer explained before he walked to his police car and drove away with the other officers following him.

"Ah. Well, problem solved. C'mon Teto!" Ted said. He grabbed her hand with his good, not bloody hand.

Teto was talking gibberish and drooling. Poor Piko watched as Ted dragged his cross eyed, drooling, gibberish talking girlfriend away.

"Don't worry Teto. I'll save you from your nightmare." Piko whispered to himself.

"Swave mwe, Pwiko." Teto whispered.

**DONE! Wasn't it least expecting? I bet you were thinking something totally different would happen, huh? I know you were. You were like 'How the heck did I get from a romantic chapter between 3 different couples to a funny police scene?' I hope you enjoyed it. I am taking question request for a new story I'm gonna be writing called…drum roll please! *drum roll starts* Interview With The Fighters! *drum roll ends and confetti cannons blow out confetti* OW! I got hit by confetti! Now, I would love to thank TourGuide62 for giving me the idea because I loved his 'Ask The Kombants' story. Unfortunately, it was taken down for whatever reason. Now, any questions? I might even do one for Vocaloid or even add Vocaloid inside the story! :D Now, you finally get to see the true side of me and my OC, Moon. Okay, maybe not the true side of me but I know you'll defiantly get to know Moon.**

**Moon: Why can't you be in the story?**

**Me: I never said I couldn't be in the story.**

**Moon: Hmmm….I'm suspicious about you now.**

**Me: Whatever. Now, please stay quiet because I have to end this chapter because everyone is wondering why the heck this author's note is still going.**

**Moon: Fine.**

**Good. Okay, have a great day everyone! :3 Oh wait! I forgot the question for this chapter. Do you think Piko should do something about Ted since he's getting in between his relationship with Teto or should he just remain in his current state?**

**Piko: What state am I in?**

**Me: Florida, now shut up please.**

**Teto: You can't do that! You're lucky he hasn't decided to move onto a different story yet!**

**Piko: Yeah!**

**Me: Touché.**

**My thoughts: Dang. I gotta be careful with what I do and say with those two.**


	6. Love Is War

**Here ya go. Chapter 6 is in store now! XD Please R&R if you want to. I don't force people to do stuff like this. Also, I'm gonna post a Halloween Vocaloid story so be on the look out for that. :3**

After the terrible incident with Teto, Piko sat alone in his bedroom and thought about what he should do. Afterall, he was never in a love situation before.

"What am I gonna do? I have to 'swave' her from her nightmare. She'll hate me forever if I don't do something. Like they say, it's either me or the dog. But instead of a dog, it's Ted. I either do something about Ted or stay here and let Teto suffer...if she is suffering." Piko thought to himself.

After moments more of thinking, someone called Piko on his cellphone. As much as he didn't want to, Piko answered the phone.

"Hello?" Piko said.

"Hey, Shota boy! I see chimera girl is your girlfriend now." The the phone said.

Piko knew who called him and hated her to the guts. His arch nemesis, Sukone Tei had contacted him only to make fun of him. He and Tei always fought over Kagamine Len. Every time Tei got near Len, Piko would always have to get Tei away from Len and tell her to scram. If that didn't work, they would have a huge brawl until one of them stopped attacking. Usually, Piko was always the winner.

"What do you want now, Sukone?" Piko asked.

"I wanted to make fun of you like always. I heard she took a taser to the face and a tranquilizer to the ass. I can't believe you didn't do shit about it, you stupid shota!" Tei said before she laughed hysterically.

"I tried, Sukone Monstei! Unfortunately, I failed. Just not as bad as you do!" Piko said.

"Fuck off, asshole! The only reason Len hasn't kissed me yet it's because he thinks you'll get in the way. And you always get in the goddamn way!" Tei said.

"The reason why he rejects you is because you try to kill Miku and people who even get close to Len, you maniac! The only one you haven't even thought about killing, even if she does get near Len is Rin! And then you have your house full of posters of Len without his clothes and you masturbate with a cucumber! A CUCUMBER! I don't mind your urges and how you make them go away but at least use something else!" Piko explained.

"What the fuck! I don't judge the way you masturbate!" Tei yelled.

"I don't masturbate." Piko said.

"I fucking hate you so fucking much. You can go to hell for all I care." Tei said.

"Your words are meaningless to me. Unless you say something nice to me, your words are meaningless to me. By the way, every time you call me shota or shota boy, you're making fun of Len." Piko said before he put his finger on the red button.

"Don't hang up, jackass! I need your help with something." Tei said.

"I'm not helping you with smack! Besides, how important is it?" Piko asked.

"To me, very. Teiru won't stop fucking his girlfriend, Lenka and she moans too goddamn loud." Tei replied.

"What do you want me to do about it? Scare them while their bumping each other?" Piko asked.

"Hell yeah! If you can get glass stuck in my skin, rip off my hair, and cause 13,000 dollars in property damage, you can scare my brother and Lenka while there having sex." Tei explained.

"Grrr...fine. What's in it for me?" Piko asked.

"I'll help you get chimera girl back." Tei replied.

"Deal." Piko said.

"Good. I'll text ya' when I need you to run over and scare the living hell out of them. " Tei said.

"Fine." Piko said.

"Bye." Tei said.

"Bye." Piko said. He hung up and put his phone on his phone on his nightstand.

"I'm gonna regret this later, aren't I?" Piko asked himself.

As soon as Piko said that, he got a text, from Tei saying 'Now!' Piko sighed and got out of, bed. Then he walked out of his bedroom and saw his sister making out with her blue haired boyfriend.

"I'll be back." Piko said. He walked out the front door and locked it.

He then turned into a horse and ran off to Tei's house.

Meanwhile at the Kasane house...

Teto was lying in her bed, wondering if she should punch Ted or kill him for tasing her and seperating her from her boyfriend. She felt like crying but felt that she shouldn't because she might make the situation worst than it already is.

"TETO! I NEED YOUR HELP AGAIN!" Ted yelled from downstairs.

"NO!" Teto yelled back.

"I'M FLYIN' TO YOUR ROOM!" Ted yelled.

"DO IT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Teto yelled. She got off her bed and had her fist ready to punch Ted in the face.

Ted came flying upstairs and to Teto's door. He was flying so fast, the door broke open. Ted stopped flying and looked around Teto's bedroom.

"Where did she go?" Ted whispered to himself.

Teto was right under Ted waiting for him to leave the room. Ted shrugged and flew out the bedroom slowly.

"That's right, fly on outta here. I couldn't punch you before because you broke my door but I'll give something even better!" Teto whispered. She crawled out of her room and saw Ted standing in front of the stairs.

"1...2...3...SNEAK ATTACK!" Teto yelled.

"Huh?" Ted said. He turned around and saw Teto about to land on him.

"Oh no." Ted said the second before Teto landed on him.

When Teto landed on Ted's upper body, he fell down the stairs and landed on Teto.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Teto?!" Ted asked as he tried to get Teto's hands off his throat.

"You! You're the one doesn't look at the door in morning, you're the one tased me, and you're the who wanted me to meet Piko and I love him now and I can't even be with him!" Teto explained. She started clawing Ted's face.

"He wouldn't tell me where you were! I had no choice! You need a boyfriend that'll tell me where you are, no matter what you say. I know you love Piko but I need someone I can depend on to take very good care you and tell me where you are." Ted explained. He held onto Teto's hand to insure she won't rip off anymore flesh off his face.

"What about me, Ted? You're thinking about you right now. You want a guy that can tell you everything about me. Where I am, what I'm doing, what I eat, next thing you know, you'll want you to know I ever get period! I'm a chimera! Chimeras don't have periods!" Teto explained. She got off of Ted.

"You didn't need to tell me that again." Ted said.

"I don't care, Ted!" Teto said.

"Alright, alright. Piko can prove himself worthy if he comes here and proves that he loves you with all his heart." Ted explained.

"Ted, you still don't get it. Piko didn't do anything wrong. You should've looked around the house before you contacted the police. You know why I didn't want you to know where I was? I didn't want you to know because you did something so ridiculous, I couldn't deal with you. You had me so outraged, I did not to see you." Teto explained.

"I'm sorry Teto but I-I-I never knew you left a note on my door but still, you...you...ok, I have nothing." Ted said.

"Exactly. This reminds me of when I was little and I wanted to know where you were and what you were doing and who you were with. Instead of telling me, you always said it's none of my business! You knew I needed you when I was younger and yet you were gone almost the entire time!" Teto said with much sadness and rage in her voice. She couldn't handle the stress and pressure her brother had put on her and winded up crying.

"No Teto, don't cry." Ted said.

Teto ignored Ted and kept crying.

"Oh god, what have I done? I made my only sister cry." Ted said.

"What's going on down there?" Ritsuko asked.

"N-nothing. Just a brother and sister problem." Ted replied.

"I wanna help!" Ritsuko said. She walked down the stairs to see what was happening between Teto and Ted.

She looked at Teto and saw her red, tear covered face.

"Why is she so upset?" Ritsuko asked.

"I'll tell you later." Ted replied.

"No, tell me now." Ritsuko said.

"*sigh* I made her cry." Ted said.

"How?" Ritsuko asked.

"Eh, if I told you in front of her, she'll get more pissed off than she already is." Ted replied.

"And?" Ritsuko asked.

"Dude! She's a chimera. Think about what she might do if she's mad!" Ted said.

"I don't wanna. Just tell me. I'll with her." Ritsuko said.

"Okay. I was about to go down the stairs before Teto sneak attacked me and caused me to tumble like a ball in a pin ball machine. Then she was telling me that I made her meet Piko and that she fell in love with him but I forbid her from seeing him, you know, all the things that happened today basically. Then I told her I needed her to have a boyfriend I could rely on to tell me how she's doing, where she's at, you know? And then Teto was all like *makes voice girl like* 'What about me, Ted? You're thinking about yourself.'" Ted explained.

"Wow." Ritsuko said.

"Yup." Ted said.

"Okay, Teto you need to accept, the fact that Piko is a jackass and that you will never see him again." Ritsuko explained.

"WHAT!? I can't accept that! Piko loves me and I love him. He treats me right and I do the same for him. What don't you understand?" Teto asked with more tears rolling down her face.

"Well, like I said, if Piko comes over, I'll think about it." Ted said.

"Fine." Teto said. She wiped the tears off her face and managed to calm down.

"Good. Now, who wants ice cream?" Ted asked.

Teto walked to a nearby window and looked outside of it. She waited for her beautiful, multicolored eyed, white haired boyfriend.

Meanwhile...

"Teiru!" Lenka moaned as her boyfriend, Teiru slipped his tongue between her breasts.

"SHUT THE HELL UP THERE!" Tei yelled from the kitchen that was right below Teiru and Lenka's bedroom.

"Grr..." Teiru growled. He got off of Lenka and put a robe on and walked out his bedroom, down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Tei, I know you're jealous and all but that does not give you the right to interupt us everytime we have sex. Now, go after Len or go out or do something. Anything but interrupting us." Teiru explained.

"Fine." Tei said. She grabbed a nearby sandwitch and took a bite out of it.

"Dude, that's my sandwitch." Teiru said.

"Make another one." Tei said with her mouth full.

"Grr...Tei, I sometimes wonder how the hell I dealt with you for 19 goddamn years." Teiru said.

"You can't say shit because you said that I can do anything but interupt you guys while you fuck." Tei said once she swallowed the piece of the sandwitch she had in her mouth.

"Touche. Okay, see ya later." Teiru said. He walked away from Tei and went back to his bedroom and continued to bang his girlfriend.

"Mother fucking dick." Tei mumbled. She bit into the sandwitch again.

Meanwhile...

"How do I do this? Should I just fling myself through the window in my horse form or should I act like a ghost?" Piko asked himself.

Piko was behind the Sukone's home, wondering how he should scare Teiru and Lenka.

"Eh, flinging it is." Piko said. He transformed to his horse form and grabbed a plunger and rope with his mouth.

"I should probably change back to fling myself and then while I'm flying, I'll be turn into my horse form." Piko said while he still plunger and rope in his mouth. He changed back to his teenage boy form and took the rope and plunger out of his mouth.

He then tied one end of the rope around his waist and the other end to the plunger. Then, he threw the plunger at the wall next to Teiru's bedroom window.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I'm too heavy for the plunger to fling me to the window." Piko said. He sighed and simply used the rope to climb the wall.

Once he was next to Teiru's window, Piko held onto the plunger.

"Good. Now to the window ceil." Piko said. He jumped from the plunger and landed perfectly on the window ceil.

He saw that the curtains were closed and the window was locked.

"Smart man." Piko said. He turned into hours horse again and nearly fell off the window ceil but managed to maintain his balance.

He cut the rope and broke the glass with his left front hoof.

"What the hell? Who's there?" Teiru asked. He looked around to see who was breaking in but saw nothing.

When he looked again, he saw Piko looking into his crimson eyes in his horse form. Lenka screamed, pushed Teiru off of her and ran out if the room.

"Fucking horse! Get the fuck outta here!" Teiru yelled. He grabbed a pistol and tried to shoot Piko in the head.

Piko neighed and ran out of Teiru's room. He jumped over the stair railings, ran into the kitchen and walked behind Tei.

"Tei, your crazy brother is gonna kill me! Do something!" Piko said.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE, SHOTA!" Tei yelled.

"What do you mean?" Piko asked.

"I knew he would do this shit if you scared him!" Tei replied.

"You monstrous devil, I could kill you for this!" Piko said.

"Where the fuck is that fucking horse!?" Teiru asked angrily.

"Right behind me." Tei replied with a mischievous on her face.

"This horse is going to fucking hell!" Teiru said. He aimed the pistol at Piko's head and pulled the trigger but no bullet came out.

"What the hell! Fuck this. If I can't kill it with my pistol, I'll use a knife!" Teiru yelled. He grabbed a nearby knife and tried to stab Piko with it in the throat but missed.

Eventually, Piko couldn't dodge anymore and kicked Teiru in the ribs with his hind legs the final time he approached him.

"Ah, fuck! Tei, call 911!" Teiru groaned. He had blood coming out of his mouth.

"You dick!" Tei said. She grabbed the knife from Teiru's hand and tried to throw it at Piko but failed.

"This your fault!" Piko said. He ran ouf the Sukone home and off to his girlfriend.

"Did that horse just talk?" Teiru asked.

"That was Piko. I sended him to scare you guys while you were having sex but I never expected him to do this shit." Tei replied.

"Tei you bitch." Teiru said.

"Shut up. You guys need a hotel." Tei said.

'More like you need to move out." Teiru said.

"Fuck you Teiru. You know you need me here." Tei said.

"Damn it." Teiru said.

Meanwhile...

"Did your prince rescue you yet?" Ted asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up Ted. He'll be here, I know it." Teto replied.

"Bet ya he won't." Ted said.

"If he comes, he and I get to beat you and Ritsuko up." Teto said.

"What makes you think you and your boyfriend can beat us up so easily?" Ritsuko asked. She walked out of the kitchen and to Teto and Ted.

She couldn't help but over hear the conversation. She just had to interfere.

"Are serious? You think we're weak? Did you not see what I did to his face?" Teto asked. He pointed at one of the scratches on Ted's face.

"What makes you think your boyfriend is as strong as you think he is?" Ritsuko asked.

"He punched my groins super hard." Ted replied.

"Oh...Ted, you better be right about Piko not coming." Ritsuko said.

"I hope I am. I don't Piko's nasty little hands touching be groins or my face." Ted said.

Teto giggled and continued to wait for her boyfriend to come. The longer she waited, the more Ted and Ritsuko smiled but that didn't stop Teto from waiting.

3 hours later...

"Teto, your prince still hasn't arrived." Ritsuko said with a grin on her face.

"He'll come! I know it." Teto said while she was still looking out the window.

"How can you be certain?" Ted asked.

"Because...because...he's here now!" Teto replied.

"Where?" Ritsuko asked. She looked out the window and saw Piko running in his horse form.

"That ain't Piko. Piko's human." Ritsuko said.

"No, no! That is Piko!" Teto said.

"Prove...oh no. Run!" Ritsuko said. She ran away from the window and grabbed a spear.

Teto and Ted backed away from the window and watched Piko break through it like he was going through a cloud.

"Noo! He broke the window!" Ted said. He fell to his knees.

"I told you he was coming!" Teto said.

"No! I don't want to deak with Teto's razor sharp claws or Piko's rock like hands or-or Piko's hooves! Oh god, I'm in hell!" Ted said.

"I am here to save you from your nightmare." PIko said.

"Get the fuck outta here!" Ritsuko yelled. She put the spear she had up to Piko's throat.

"Why?" Piko asked.

"I'm not gonna fight you or my sister in law. Scram or I cut your throat open!" Ritsuko said.

Piko looked at Teto and the spear that was up to his neck.

"Hurry up!" Ritsuko said. She put the spear even closer to Piko's throat.

Piko backed away from the spear and dived under Teto and let her slide down his strong neck and onto his back.

"SHE'S MINE!" Piko yelled before he ran out the house.

"Oh hell no!" Ted yelled. He ran after Piko and his little sister.

"You can't do this Ted! You can't seperate true love!" Teto yelled.

"You're my sister and Piko is not important to me like you are!" Ted yelled.

"Well, he's important to me! I feel like I can't live without him!" Teto said.

"Who cares!" Ted yelled. He showed his wings and flew after the runaway teens.

"Piko, can you go faster?" Teto asked.

"Anything for you, my chimera princess!" Piko replied. He ran faster then before, leaving Ted to eat his dust.

"Oh no you don't!" Ted said. He swooped down to Teto.

"Get away!" Piko said.

"Go to hell!" Ted said. He grabbed Teto and lifted her off of Piko.

"NO!" Piko yelled. He stopped running and tunred around.

"Piko!" Teto yelled. She tried to get out of Ted's grip but couldn't.

"Teto!" Piko yelled. He ran after Ted and Teto but lost them after hitting a tree.

"No." Piko said to himself.

"No." Teto said to herself once she saw Piko wasn't following them anymore.

"Good. Now, Teto you are to never see Piko again. And this time, my decision is solid." Ted said.

Teto ignored Ted's words and looked at the ground, hoping Piko would come soon.

"Piko." Teto whispered.

**Hi again. Remeber to put any questions you have in the reviews or something for my 'Interview With The Fighters' story. I haven't worked on it yet because I'm still waitinf for you guys and girls to post some questions. Oh, and, if you want, post some Vocaloid questions since I might be doing one for Vocaloid too. Have a great day and a fun Halloween. I know, it's a little too early for that but I might not have the next chapter up by Halloween. :3**


	7. Magnet

**Hey there, party people! :3 Finally, the 7th chapter is put up. *sigh* It's so hard to find the time to do this. Post my chapters for you amazing readers. I don't know what to gice you in return except for chapters to read. If I knew you and knew where you live, I would've found some way to get to your house and then give you a piece of candy (For Halloween) and say 'Hey. Thanks for reading my story, here's a piece of candy. Have a nice day.' As usual, I own none of the charater in the story...sadly once more.**

"Teto! Lunch is ready!" Ritsuko yelled.

Teto remained where she was. Outside with the winds blowing leaves past her face and around her body. She was as still as a statue. She knows Piko will come back for her. But she didn't know when.

"Teto!" Ted called.

Teto ignored her brother and kept waiting for Piko.

"I tell ya', she never loses hope, reguardless if someone says 'no'." Ted whispered.

"Throw bread at her. She'll eat it." Ritsuko said.

"What is she, a bird?" Ted asked.

"She has wings, doesn't she?" Ritsuko said.

"If you say Teto's a bird, I'm a brid too." Ted said.

"Oh...well, still throw the bread." Ritsuko said.

"Fine...I'm takin' the bread." Ted said.

"Make sure that kitten doesn't eat any of it. I'll make violin strings out of it's whiskers and make a rag out of it's fur!" Ritsuko said.

"Don't worry. Teto has to be starving. She'll eat it all before he even smells it." Ted said.

"She better or she's gonna help me make kitten stew." Ritsuko said.

Ted walked out the door and saw Teto sitting with her lion paws out. She was sitting like a dog far from the house.

"Poke, poke." Ted said. He pretended to poke Teto with the bread.

Then, he threw the bread at Teto's head. He chuckled. He threw another piece of bread at her cheek. Ted laughed and threw another piece of bread. This time, it bouched off her boobs and hit the ground.

"Oh my god, this hilarious!" Ted said.

"What's so funny?" Ritsuko asked.

"When the hell did you get there?!" Ted asked.

"After I heard you laughing." Ritsuko replied.

"Oh...okay. Well, I'm throwing bread at Teto and everytime the bread hits her, it's either her boobs or her face. Then her boob jiggles a bit...it's funny." Ted explained.

"How the hell can you see her boobs jiggle in that compressing shirt all the way from here?!" Ritsuko asked.

"I don't know. It's a gift I guess." Ted replied.

"A very weird gift." Ritsuko added.

"Yeah...here, you throw bread at Teto. it's so much fun when she's too busy waiting for Piko." Ted said. He handed Rituko a piece of bread.

"Okay." Rituko said. She threw the piece of bread and it hit Teto's cheek and right boob.

"Oh my god, that was funny. Give me another one, I'm gonna see if I could hit her ass." Ritsuko said.

"She's sittin' on it, how the hell do expect to do that?" Ted asked.

"Wait for it." Ritsuko replied. She watched Teto very closely.

"What are we waiting for?" Ted asked.

"Wait for-NOW!" Ritsuko yelled once she saw Teto stand up...on her forelegs.

The bread hit right beneath Teto's lion tail.

"HA!" Ritsuko said. She laughed hysterically.

"Wow. That's was freaking funny!" Ted said. He laughed his hysterically with Ritsuko.

Teto was surprised and turned around, only to see pieces of bread on the ground. She knew Ted threw'em at her face and breasts but she didn't think someone would aim for her butt. She looked at Ted and Ritsuko and watched them laugh hysterically. She sat down and waited for the right moment to make her move.

"Oh my god. *sigh* That was the most fun I ever had since Teto came in my life." Ted said once he and his wife finished laughing.

"Yeah...hey, hey, hey! That cat's eating my bread!" Ritsuko said once she saw the eyed kitten from before eating the pieces bread that was thrown at Teto.

"Teto! Tell the cat to stop eating that bread or Ritsuko's gonna use it for everday life!" Ted yelled.

Teto just stared at Ted and Ritsuko ad let the small kitten eat the bread.

"You have a dumbass sister." Ritsuko said. She ran towards Teto and the kitten.

Teto head every word Ritsuko and Ted said. She had a tear roll down her face. Once she saw Ritsuko running towards her, she started to run at full speed on her forelegs.

"What the hell...no, no, no!" Ritsuko yelled. She stopped running to the kitten and turned around.

"What the hell? How long has she been saving that damn energy?!" Ted asked.

"Long time! *pants* Run!" Ritsuko replied.

Ted ran away from Teto as she came running closer to him.

"Help!" Ted yelled while he was running from Teto.

30 minutes later...

"Damn it! I'm too tired to run!" Ritsuko said. She stopped running and tried to catch her breath.

"I'll carry you!" Ted said. He ran back to Ritsuko and tried to put her on his back but was too late.

Teto was right behind them. She pounced Ted and Ritsuko.

"NNOOOO! DON'T KILL YOUR ONLY BROTHER AND SISTER!" Ted yelled.

"Lie! Ritsu is her brother too!" Ritsuko said.

"Damn!" Ted said.

Teto her paw on Ted's chest and clawed Ritsuko's arm.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Ritsuko yelled.

"Holy crap! Dont' hurt me!" Ted said. He got off the ground and back away slowly.

Teto tilted her head for a few seconds and came closer to Ted.

"I-I-I'l poke with a stick!" Ted said. He grabbed a stick and put the end of it in between Teto's eyes.

"That's not working!" Ritsuko said.

"Dang. I'll...uh...I'll kill your boyfriend and kitten!" Ted said.

Teto hissed for a very long time and very loudly. When she finished, she pounced on Ted and clawed his chest. The claws on her front paws were entirely red.

"AAAHHHHH...OOOOOWWWWWWW!" Ted yelled.

Teto got off of Ted and ran to the small kitten. She picked him up with her mouth like a dog would and set him in a dog house that hasn't been touched in years. The little kitten ran around in the dog house, showing his love for the home. Teto smiled and ran off on the search of her boyfriend.

Meanwhile...

"What am I gonna do without her, Pika?! I miss and love her very much." Piko said.

"Dude, it's only been 9 hours. It's 2:30 in the afternoon...why the hell did I say that? Anyway, there's nothing you can do. Remeber Ted strictly told you not to see Teto ever again?" Pika asked.

"He did not say that. And if he did, I wouldn't care. My love for Teto is very strong. Strong like faith." Piko said.

"Nothing is and never will be strong like faith, Piko." Pika said.

"You get the point!" Piko said.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Since you love Teto sooo much, why don't you run to her? Take her somewhere no one will bother to look, not even the police dogs or the best of the military." Pika explained.

"If only I thought of that earlier." Piko said.

"What happened earlier anyway?" Pika asked.

"Ted took Teto while I was fleeing away with her." Piko replied.

"Harsh." Pika said.

"Yup. Well, I'm gonna get my girl back." Piko said.

"Piko." Pika said.

"What happened?" Piko asked.

"Didn't you forget something?" Pika asked.

"What?" Piko asked.

"What, you're gonna rely on your senses to live in the wild?" Pika asked.

"I always rely on my senses." Piko replied.

"Oh. Well, have a nice one." Pika said.

"Okay." Piko said. He shape shifted into his horse form and ran out the front door.

Both love birds were a very far from each other but their love was so strong, they had the courage to run to each to each other, reguardless of what comes between them. While running, both had thought about the song 'Magnet'. A forbidden love song. Perfect for this situation. Both had decided to sing it while running to each other.

(Magnet instrumental)

_Teto: __kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru  
itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou  
watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari  
anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa_

_Piko and Teto (unision): karamiau yubi hodoite  
Piko: kuchibiru kara shita e to  
Piko and Teto (unision): yurusarenai koto naraba  
naosara moeagaru no_

dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no

_Piko: sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite  
itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete  
"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru  
ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo_

_Piko and Teto (uision): mayoikonda kokoro nara_

_Teto: kantan ni tokete yuku_

_Piko and Teto (unision): yasashisa nante kanjiru  
hima nado nai kurai ni_

_kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute  
magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi  
furete kara modorenai to shiru  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

(Magnet Intrumental)

_Teto: __yoake ga kuru to fuan de  
naite shimau watashi ni  
"daijoubu" to sasayaita  
anata mo naite ita no  
_

_Teto: __dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado nai n da to omowasete  
kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai_

_Piko: __hikiyosete magunetto no you ni  
tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau  
furete ite modorenakute ii  
sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata~_

_(Teto's epic 'ah' part a few seconds later)_

"Dang, that was exausting...oh well. I have to get to Teto, no matter what happenes!" Piko said. He picked up the pace and ran faster than before.

Meanwhile...

"Stupid cars! Watch where you're going or you'll crush me like a squirell!" Teto yelled while trying to get to the other side of the road she was crossing.

It seemed impossible because all the cars wouldn't stop and zoomed right by her. But never the less, Teto didn't stop trying.

1 hour later...

Finally, after 1 hour of running, Piko and Teto were able to see each other.

"Piko?! Is that you or a hallucination?!" Teto asked while wagging her lion tail.

"Are you a hallucination?!" Piko asked. He was wagging his horse tail.

"No!" Teto replied.

"Neither am I!" Piko said.

"Piko!" Teto yelled. She ran towards Piko.

Piko ran towards Teto without hesitation. When they were close to each other, they jumped towards each other (of course Teto turned her paws back to human hands and feet and Piko shape shifted to his cute but manly teenage boy form.) and locked lips. Both were happy to be together and tongue kissed for nearly an hour.

"I love you Piko. Don't leave me ever again...if you plan on doing that." Teto said when Piko took his tongue out of her mouth.

"I love you too, Teto. I will never leave you, no matter what happens to me." Piko explained.

"You're like my angel. You're the angel that the lord has sent to me for the many good things that I have done in life." Teto said.

"So are you." Piko said. He kissed Teto on the forehead.

Meanwhile...

"Where the hell did my sister go?!" Ted asked.

"Why bother?! Look at what she did to my fucking arm and your chest!" Ritsuko yelled. She pointed at the bandages around her arm and Ted's chest.

"C'mon, the only reason she did it is because she couldn't see Piko. Plus, you threw a piece of bread at her butt!" Ted said.

"Touche...but still! She's just gonna do it again!" Ritsuko said.

"You don't know that...neither do I. Listen, point is we have to find Teto." Ted said.

"Grrr...fine. But if she attack me one more time, it's off with her head." Ritsuko said.

"You can't do that! She's you're sister in law and my sister! You killing her is like me killing Ritsu!" Ted explained.

"Tocuhe. Alright, let's find her." Ritsuko said.

"Good. Before we start the search, let's get Pika. She might know where Piko is and he has to be with Teto." Ted explained.

"Great idea. Let's move out!" Ritsuko said. She ran inside the house, put on her motorcycle equipment and grabbed her motorcycle keys.

"You look awesome." Ted said once Ritsuko ran back outside.

"Thank you." Ritsuko said. She got on her motorcycle and started it up.

"See at Pika's house." Ted said.

"Hey, don't leave! Wait until my bike is up and running then you can fly off." Ritsuko said.

"Okay." Ted said. He pulled out his wings and flew above and around Ritsuko's bike.

"You look like a vulture." Rituko said.

"Wow, that's nice to hear." Ted said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Ritsuko said.

"Is your bike ready yet?" Ted asked.

"...now it is. Let's go!" Ritsuko said. She drove away and let Ted eat her dust.

"*coughs* Wait up! I have *coughs more* dust blocking my vision!" Ted said. He moved his arms around to move the dust out the way.

Once the path was clear, he soared off like an eagle.

Meanwhile...

"Where did Mini P go this time?" Mikuo asked.

"Eh, he went after his girlfriend." Pika replied.

"Seriously? How many times is he gonna chase her down?" Mikuo asked.

"I don't know but one thing for sure, he and Teto never lose hope." Pika replied.

"That's good." Mikuo said.

"Yeah...*sigh* I know he's only been gone for 4 hours but I already miss him." Pika said.

"He's your brother, ain't he? Why wouldn't you miss him?" Mikuo asked.

"Because I told him to go to an area where no one would ever bother to look...that means everyone, not even me could be able to find him...or Teto." Pika replied.

"Well, you did the right thing. I mean, he really loves Teto and Teto really loves him but Ted keeps stopping them from being together. They have no choice. Mini P had to spread his wings early." Mikuo explained.

"You're right. Well, at least I still have you." Pika said.

"Sorry, Pika. I have to head back to my parents. They need me...like literally. Plus, I didn't really ask'em if I could live with you and Piko. They gave you permission to live with us though." Mikuo explained.

"Okay. See you later I guess?" Pika asked.

"Yup. I'll come back at 10 and I'll ask my parents if I could live with you." Mikuo said.

"Okay." Pika said.

Mikuo walked out the front door and Pika closed it behind him. She felt very upset. Piko wasn't there anymore, Mikuo had to take care of his parents, and Ted was probably looking for Teto with his wife. Pika sighed and looked out the window.

"COMING THROUGH!" Someone yelled from outside.

"What the...no, no, no!" Pika yelled. She ran away from the window.

Ted came swooping in through the window and shattered the glass into millions on tiny pieces.

"Hey Pika. Sorry about your window. Piko broke mine's and I can't swoop in here through the door. Now, come with us so you can us find PIko and Teto." Ted explained.

"No. Leave them alone. The only reason Teto ran away was so she can be with Piko and Piko wanted to be with Teto." Pika said.

"I'm not gonna leave a jack like Piko be alone with my sister. Take me to them...I mean us." Ted said.

"No! Stay away from my brother and his girlfriend!" Pika yelled.

"Screw you. We don't need you're lousy help anyway." Ted said.

"YES WE DO!" Ritsuko yelled.

"Too late, the damage is done!" Pika yelled. She showed Ted the way to the door.

"You'll regret not helping us, Utatane Pika." Ted said. He left the house.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ritsuko yelled.

"What? C'mon angel, she wasn't gonna do it anyway. I asked her, she said 'no'." Ted said.

"*sigh* Guess we're gonna have to do this on our own." Ritsuko said.

"Yep. Lets get going." Ted said.

"Fine." Ritsuko said. She backed up her bike and drove East of the Utatane house.

Ted followed closely behind from a high altitude.

Pika sighed and looked out the now broken window.

"Come home soon Piko. i hope you come back alive." Pika whispered.

**I DO NOT OWN THE JAPANESE LYRICS FOR MAGNET! I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Also, happy Halloween! I can't believe I got this entry in on Halloween. That's hilarious. First, I said I might not be able to and look at me now. Got it in on Halloween! :D Have a great day! :3 Also, I thnking about stopping the questions at the end of every chapter thing because...you know, no body has answered it or anything so what's the point in doing it, you know? As fun as it may be, it's kinda pointless. Okay, have a good one! :3 :) :D**


	8. I'll Never Let You Go

**Hey party people! What's up? How was your day? Did you have a good one? I hope you did. I'm not sure if this story is ever gonna end but who cares! The story is going amazing so far isn't it? I hope you think so. :3 I own none of the charaters in the story (sadly once more).**

"It's so pretty tonight, Piko." Teto said as she was cuddling up with her boyfriend.

"Yeah...if only everyone else was here to see this." Piko said.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, where are we?" Teto asked.

"Well, that's a good question. The answer to that is...I don't know." Piko replied.

"...hmph. That's good." Teto said.

"It is?" Piko asked.

"Yeah, I mean if you don't know, what makes you think the rest of the world would know?" Teto asked.

"Touche. Hey look, a shooting star!" Piko said. He pointed at the shooting star that was flew by.

"Oooh, make a wish, Piko!" Teto said.

"Okay, okay, okay." Piko said. He inhaled and closed his eyes.

He shot his eyes back open after making his wish.

"Did you do it?" Teto asked.

"Yup. I hope it comes true." Piko replied.

"Oooh! I wonder what it is...maybe it might the same as my wish!" Teto said.

"What's your wish?" Piko asked.

"I can't tell you. If I did and your wish was the same as mine, neither of our wishes would come true." Teto replied.

"You're right...why didn't I thinkl about that?" Piko asked.

"I don't know. You're a silly man." Teto replied.

"Thank you. You're a very cute girl." Piko said. He kissed Teto's forehead.

"*sigh* Why can't it be like this at home?" Teto asked.

"I don't know. Porbably because of your insane brother. When I first met him, I thought he would be a sweet man forever. I thought wrong. Very, very, very wrong." Piko explained.

"Yeah. I always looked up to him until I turned 9." Teto said.

"Why 9?" Piko asked.

"Because he always left me by myself all the time at night. I wanted to be with him a whole lot but he was always gone. Sometimes, he was gone the entire day!" Teto replied.

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible...really terrible. How old were you when he did that?" Piko asked.

"5." Teto replied.

"That's horrible! That's like child abuse, man!" Piko said.

"Yeah but he took care me when mom died so I can't say anything about it." Teto said.

"When did she die?" Piko asked.

"After I was born." Teto replied.

"She was one of unlucky ones. That's very dissapointing." Piko said.

"I know." Teto said.

"At least your mom wasn't murdered in front of your face." Piko said.

"Is that what happened to your mom?" Teto asked.

"Yup. Very scary for a 4 year old." Piko replied.

"You were 4 when that happened?! That's awful! What about your dad?" Teto asked.

"Same thing." Piko replied.

"Harsh." Teto said.

"Why don't you ever say anything about your dad?" Piko asked.

"Because I hardly know him. The day after I said my first word, he slit his throat open. That's all I know about him." Teto explained.

"That's very scary. What was your first word?" Piko asked.

"Daddy." Teto replied. She had a tear roll down her face.

"Wow...let's stop talking about deaths and Ted because I don't this moment to get any sadder." Piko said.

"Agreed." Teto said. She stroked Piko's hair.

"Mew." Teto said.

"Meoch." Piko said with a grin on his face.

They both laughed but only for a short time.

"I love you, Piko." Teto said.

"I love you too, Teto." Piko said. He kissed Teto on the lips.

Once again, a small peck turned into a long, passionate, tongue kiss.

Meanwhile in the streets...

"Holy crap! There's so much traffic at...10 p.m at night!" Ritsuko yelled over all the people honking their car horns.

"I know! I can see it!" Ted yelled.

"Screw you!" Ritsuko yelled.

"Can't you just sit on my back so we can fly to where Piko and Teto are?!" Ted asked.

"Are you fucking crazy?! I can't leave my bike here!" Ritsuko replied.

"You won't have to! Just put it on my back!" Ted said.

"You can't carry it!" Ritsuko said.

"If I can carry Ritsuo on my back, I carry your bike!" Ted said.

"You never seen him before! You don't even know him!" Ritsuko said.

"No but you told me how much he wieghs! I carried something as heavy as him! A huge bomb!" Ted explained.

"Holy shit!" Ritusko yelled.

"Yeah! Grab my arm and turn off your bike!" Ted said. Ritsuko turned her bike off and grabbed Ted arm. Ted pulled her up and onto his back.

"Let's move North!" Ritsuko said.

"On it!" Ted said. He flew forward into the starry night sky.

Meanwhile...

"Nngh." Piko said as Teto sucked his cock.

She had already had 7 inches in her mouth without gagging. She made sure there was saliva all over the 7 inches she already had in her mouth. Once that was done, she got in the last 3 inches in her mouth. Suprisingly, she still didn't gag.

"Nngh." Piko said again. He put his hand on Teto's head.

Teto bobbed her head, allowing some of Piko's cock to get out of her mouth. Piko moaned a little and eventually put warm cum inside of Teto's mouth. Teto took Piko's cock out of her mouth and coughed.

"What happened?" Piko asked.

"You put cum in mouth and I choked on it!" Teto replied while coughing.

"Sorry. I didn't think my thing was that close to your throat...or even that deep." Piko said.

"Now you know." Teto said once she finished coughing.

"Let's just switch positions." Piko said.

"Agreed." Teto said.

Piko nodded and managed to get Teto on her hands and knees. He then entered her from behind slowly. Afterall, he didn't want to hurt her and never did 'it' this way. Only the top of his cock was inside of her. Teto let out a soft moan. Once she moaned, Piko got deeper inside slowly. Teto let out a louder moan.

Piko couldn't help but go as he possibly could. Once again, he shot warm cum inside his girlfriend.

"Piko!" Teto moaned as loudly as she could when she felt Piko's dick go very deep inside her.

Piko pricked his horse ears up and picked up the pace. Teto moaned his name again.

Meanwhile...

"Mikuo, I'm worried about Piko. I'm never gonna see him again." Pika said.

"Don't worry. My parents said I could live with you. I can keep you company and next thing you know, you'll forget all about Mini P." Mikuo said.

"That's the thing, Mikuo. Piko was there for me my entire life. He never left me, even when my parents were still around. It's hard to forget about someone who's been around you for over a decade." Pika explained.

"Harsh...well, at least I can comfort you and stuff now that I can live with you." Mikuo said.

"Yeah...does Miku know about this?" Pika asked.

"Of course she does, she was standing right next to me when I asked to live with you. Expect her to come over." Mikuo explained.

"When is she coming?" Pika asked.

Suddenly the door flew open. Miku was standing in the doorway with a grin on her face.

"Now." Mikuo replied.

"Thanks for the heads up." Pika said sarcastically.

"Hi Pika!" Miku said. She closed the door behind her and walked to Pika and Mikuo,

"Hi Miku, What happened?" Pika asked.

"What, I can't visit you anymore?" Miku asked.

"I'm not in a good mood right now. I'm very upset." Pika replied.

"About what?" Miku asked.

"Piko." Pika replied.

"Where is he?" Miku asked.

"I don't know. I told him to take Teto somewhere no one would look. Like no one." Pika replied.

"Why did you do that?" Miku asked.

"Because he wants to be with Teto so bad and Ted is preventing that. I want him to be happy." Pika replied.

"Wow. You're a very good sister." Miku said.

"Yeah but now I'll never see him again." Pika said.

"We don't know that. For all we know, he might come back...with Teto!" Mikuo said.

"I sure hope so. I really miss him." Pika said.

Meanwhile...

"You nearly hit 3 jets!" Ritsuko yelled.

"Sorry! When I have heavy stuff on my back, I can't fly straight! You wanna try flying?" Ted asked.

Ritsuko punched Ted in the head.

"OW!" Ted yelled.

"You know I can't fly!" Ritsuko said.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, you don't have to whack me in the head like a nail!" Ted said.

"I thought I hit your smart spot." Ritsuko said.

"Not cool. Don't make do the loops again." Ted said.

"When the hell did you do any loops?! You've been swirving around like a car with a 15 year old for a driver!" Ritsuko said.

Ted swooped down and then up again and then flew in circles like a roller coaster.

"STOOPPP!" Ritsuko yelled. She pulled Ted's drill.

"OW!" Ted said. He stopped looping.

"Holy shit, that was scary! You bastard!" Ritsuko said.

"Hey, it's not my fault you pushed my buttons. Now, let's stop arguing and let's get searching. You listen, I search." Ted said.

"Why can't we do both?" Ritsuko asked.

"Well I have to watch where I'm going. I don't know what you're doing except riding me like a horse. And you nearly ripped off my mane." Ted explained.

"Shut up, your nearly scared the barf out of me!" Ritsuko said.

"Eeeww! You were gonna barf on me!? Not cool!" Ted said.

"Shut up and moc ve onward! I expect Teto and Piko to be having sex at this time. I mean, tonight's goddamn gorgeous. Look at all the stars! And there's even a full moon!" Ritsuko explained.

"Yeah...we should get have like, a small house here. Not in the air but where we can have an amazing veiw of the night sky." Ted said.

"If we could afford it." Ritsuko said.

"Why don't just use wood to build a house?" Ted asked.

"I forgot that we're above a forest." Ritsuko replied.

"Well, let's build a sex hosee...after the search." Ted said.

"Did you just say a sex house?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes." Ted replied.

"Why can't we just live in it?" Ritsuko asked.

"Because Teto needs me in New Vocaloid City." Ted replied.

"Touche." Ritsuko said.

"So...whcih way do we go?" Ted asked.

"West, my chimera husband! I can literally here moaning in that direction." Ritsuko replied while pointing West.

"Maybe that's where they are!" Ted said. He flew West quicky.

Meanwhile...

"Piko!" Teto moaned as Piko pulled a final thrust.

Piko rolled off of Teto and tried to catch his breath.

"That was heaven." Piko said while catching his breath.

"I thought it was magical of heaven works too." Teto said.

"I hope our lives stay like this forever." Piko said once he finally caught his breath.

"So do I." Teto said. She put her right hand on Piko's left hand.

"I love you." Piko said. He snuggled with his chimera girlfriend.

"I love you too." Teto said. She kissed Piko's forehead.

Minutes passed by and Teto fell asleep in her boyfirend's arms. Piko blushed shlightly and fell asleep with her. He held onto to her the entire night tightly, swearing to never let her go. Not now.

**DONE! I'm getting a little better at the lemon scenes. That's good, right? I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please! I'm not forcing you so don't do it if ya' don't want to. Send in some dares (For Utautruth or Vocadare story) and questions (For the still pending Interview With Fighters Story) and have an amazing day! :3 ;)**


	9. Why?

**Hey. I bet you're all wondering why this story hasn't ended yet. You wanna know why? Because I think that there's more to add and I always write long stories. If you don't like long stories...I feel bad for ya'. I own none of the charaters.**

Morning has come. The sun was rising over the horizon, the sky was, for the first time, a romantic rainbow. There were only shades of red, orange, pink, and very little blue. The sun's rays hit the white shota's eyes, making the white shota wake up. He yawned and saw his beautiful chimera sleeping in his arms. Just like last night. He kissed her on the head and let her go.

"Today is so beautiful." Piko whispered. He got off the ground and stretched.

He then walked around the unkown area he and Teto were in to see if he could find a waterfall or some body of water. He looked and he looked and found a gorgeous waterfall behind bushes with large leaves and green vines.

"It's beautiful!" Piko said.

"What's beautiful?" Teto asked.

"AAH! When-when-when did you get there?!" Piko asked.

"Just a second ago. I saw the sky and it was amazing. I never seen the sky look so beautiful." Teto replied.

"Me either. I found a waterfall and it looks so...so...naturally beautiful. Like you." Piko explained.

"You're so sweet. Where is it?" Teto asked.

"Over here." Piko replied. He showed Teto the waterfal he was talking about.

Teto's eyes widen.

"It's amazing!" Teto said. She walked forward to get a closer look at the water fall but instead, fell in a huge lake.

"Teto?!" Piko said.

Teto came swimming up for air.

"It's so refreshing! You have to get in!" Teto said.

"Phew. For a second there, I thought you drowned or didn't know how to swim." Piko said.

"I learned how to swim when I was 4." Teto said.

"A lotta weird stuff happened when you were little, huh?" PIko asked.

"Yes. Now, come inside! It feels spectacular in here! " Teto replied.

"Okay." Piko said. He walked close to the lake and slowly got inside of it.

"Great, right?" Teto asked once PIko's entire body was in the lake.

"No. It's amazing!" Piko replied.

"I knew you'd think so!" Teto said.

Meanwhile at the Utatane house...

Pika and Mikuo were sitting at the kitchen table, thinkning about Piko. Well, Mikuo kept bringing him up when Pika was trying to get him out of her head.

"What do you think Mini P's doing right now?" Mikuo asked.

"Can you please stop talking about Piko, please? You're making me think about him more and more when I'm trying to get him out of my head like you said last night." Pika explained.

"Sorry. I don't know what to talk about." Mikuo said.

"Then think of something to do." Pika said.

"Let's have sex." Mikou said immediently.

"I didn't think you were that needy but okay. A little sex can't hurt.

"Awesome." Mikuo said. He carried Pika bridal style off to the couch and took her top off.

"This doesn't feel right for some reason." Pika said.

"What do ya' mean? We had sex on the couch before, what's the problem?" Mikuo asked.

"I don't know." Pika replied.

"Then let's take this to you're bedroom. Maybe it'll be...okay for you I guess." Mikuo said.

"Alright." Pika said.

Once again, Mikuo carried Pika bridal style to her bedroom. Once he entered the bedroom, he set Pika on the bed. This time he took his shirt off and left everything else alone.

"How 'bout now? Does it feel right?" Mikuo asked.

"Now it does. Don't take my bottom off...yet." Pika replied.

"Why not?" Mikuo asked.

"Just don't." Pika replied.

"Okay." Mikuo said. He got on top of Pika and tongue kissed her.

Pika moaned in Mikuo's mouth and clenched his sides tightly.

"Ow." Mikuo said in Pika's mouth.

Pika stopped kissing Mikuo.

"What's wrong? You never said 'ow' when I grab your sides tight, what happened?" Pika asked.

"Dude, that was a huge pinch!" Mikuo replied.

"Do you wanna stop then?" Pika asked.

"No, I'll take the pinchings." Mikuo replied.

"Alright then. And I'm not pinching you!" Pika said. She resumed kissing Mikuo.

Meanwhile...

"Where the hell are we?!" Ritsuko asked.

"I don't know but where ever we are, it's pretty big and beautiful." Ted replied.

"More like confusing and maze like! We pasted these squirells 3 times already!" Ritsukpo said.

"Those squirells have been followingus since we started the search again." Ted said.

"Oh...well, we still haven't found anything yet!" Ritsuko said.

"Hold up! I heard laughter!" Ted whispered loudly.

Both adults remained quiet and listened for anymore laughter.

"Fuck, what happened!?" Ted asked.

"I don't know but let's keep listening. Where did you hear the sound?" Ritusko asked.

"Sounded like it came North. Let's go!" Ted replied. He walked slowly North and heard more laughter.

"There it is again!" Ritsuko said.

"C'mon, let's keep going!" Ted said. He kept walking slowly North.

A few minutes later...

"AAAAHHHH! RACOON ON MY FACE! AHHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Ted yelled while running in a circle.

"Keep it down, you'll blow our cover!" Ritsuko said.

"MY FACE IT GETTING TORN APART BY A FUCKING RACOON AND YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO SCREAM IN PAIN?!" Ted asked while running.

"For god's sake!" Ritsuko said. She ran after Ted and jumped on him.

"OH MY GOD, A WOLF IS TRYING TO ATTACK ME!" Ted yelled.

"I'm not a wolf!" Ritsuko said. She pulled the Racoon off of Ted's face and threw it against a tree.

"Holy shit! That hurt like hell...and it still hurts like hell!" Ted said.

"C'mon, we have to keep looking for Teto and Piko!" Ritsukos aid.

"Right. Moving out!" Ted said. He walked towards a huge tree.

"Ted, we have to move North, not East!" Ritsuko said.

"I can hardly see without my glasses!" Ted said. He bumped into the huge tree.

"Damn it! I can't find them!" Ritsuko said.

"They're around the tree where the racoon came from!" Ted said.

"The with 2 humping racoons in it?" Ritsuko asked. She looked at a tree with 2 racoons mating in it.

"Yup." Ted replied.

"That's weird." Ritsuko said. She picked up Ted's glasses.

"It's nature." Ted said.

"Touche. Here." Ritsuko said. She handed Ted his glasses.

"Oh my god, that's better. Now...do you think they heard us?" Ted asked.

"Ted, it sounded like you were yelling in a megaphone. What makes you think they didn't hear you?" Ritsuko asked.

"I don't know. Sex maybe? I don't know, I was just wondering!" Ted replied.

"Hmm...the sex thing you might be right about but I doubt they're doing it now." Ritsuko explained.

"Damn. Well, let's move forward!" Ted said. He resumed walking North.

Ritsuko followed him.

Meanwhile at the waterfall...

"They found us!" Teto said. She clinged onto Piko.

"Calm down Teto. If we run...or fly fast enough, they can't catch us." Piko explained.

"Okay...I think right now might be a good time for fleeing. What happened to our clothes?" Teto asked.

"I think the animals took them." Piko replied.

"Dang it! Hand me 4 leaves. Big ones." Teto said.

"Why?" Piko asked while handing Teto a large leaf.

"Because I'm not running around with my breasts fully shown or my 'thing' showing or my butt." Teto replied while putting the leaf she was given on her 'thing'.

"Oh. Hold, let me get a leaf." Piko said. He grabbed another leaf and put it over his butt.

"Piko, we need to hurry up before they come!" Teto said.

"How these leaves sticking to us?" Piko asked while putting a leaf over his penis.

"They're drenched in tree sap!" Teto replied while grabbing 3 more leaves.

"Oh." Piko said. He got out the lake.

"Don't go!" Teto said while putting a leaf on her butt and 2 more on her breasts.

"I wouldn't even think about it." Piko said.

"Good." Teto said. She got out the lake.

"I head something over hear!" Ted said.

"RUN!" Teto yelled. She began running for her life.

Piko ran after Teto.

"AH HA!" Ted yelled. He moved the branches that were all over his face and looked around.

"Where the hell did they go!?" Ritsuko asked. She looked over Ted's head and didn't see Teto or Piko.

"They're running!" Ted replied when he saw Piko and Teto running.

"After them!" Ritsuko said. She got on Ted's back.

Ted pulled out his wings and flew at a low altitude.

"Get on my back!" Piko said.

"What?!" Teto asked.

"Get on my back!" PIko repeated. He shaoe shifted into his horse form and lowered head.

Teto literally jumped on Piko back and held onto his neck.

"Shit! He's a horse again!" Ritsuko said.

"I caught him once and I'll catch him again!" Ted said. He flew a little higher than before.

"Piko, where are we going?!" Teto asked.

"I can't say yet!" Piko replied. He turned left and continued to run in that direction.

"Lose'em in the maze!" Teto said.

"What maze?!" Piko asked.

"This entire area is a like a huge maze, isn't it? We can lose them if we make a variety of turns!" Teto explained.

"I leave hoof prints, they'll find us easily...unless...grab 2 HUGE leaves, I have an idea!" Piko explained.

"Okay!" Teto said. She grabbed 2 really large leaves.

Piko stopped running and stood on his hind hooves. He then turned his front hooves to hands and grabbed the leaves.

"What are you doing!?" Teto asked.

"I'm gonna fly!" Piko replied. He flapped the leaves like a bird.

Minutes of flapping and Piko was in the air.

"OMG! You're flying!" Teto said.

"I knew I could do it!" Piko said with his horse tail wagging.

"How the hell is he flying?!" Ted asked.

"Throw stuff at his arms or the leaves!" Ritsuko said. She grabbed a stick and threw it at Piko's arm.

Piko was still in the air. He was actually moving slowly North West. Ted grabbed a rock and threw it at Piko arm.

"OW!" Piko said.

"What happened?!" Teto asked.

"I'm attacking your boyfriend!" Ted replied. He grabbed another rock and threw it at Piko's arm again.

This time, Piko's upper arm was red. Though, as much as it hurt, he didn't stop flying. He flapped his wings fast and flew North West. Ted threw another rock at Piko's other arm. This rock was quite large and left Piko's upper arm swelling.

"Are you okay, Piko?" Teto asked.

"Fine. Just a little swelling in my upper arms." Piko replied.

"Oh my gosh. Ted's a jerk!" Teto said.

"I know he is. Now, let's move forward! I regret nothing so far!" Piko explained.

"Me either!" Teto said. She stroked Piko's throat.

"Mmmm." Piko said.

Teto giggled and kissed Piko's cheek.

"Piko, how come there's a USB coming out of buns?" Teto asked.

"It's not coming out my butt! It just looks like it. It's coming out of my lower back." Piko explained.

"Oh...but why do you have it?" Teto asked.

"I don't know. My father had it too." Piko replied.

"Oh...okay. Why are you part horse?" Teto asked.

"Horse sperm. Mom was curious and used a random horse and my dad's sperm." Piko replied.

"That's disturbing." Teto said.

"Yeah." Piko said.

On the ground...

"Damn it! We lost them!" Ritsuko said.

"We'll find them...eventually." Ted said.

"Wow that's encouraging." Ritsuko said sarcastically.

"Hey, would you rather me say we won't find them?" Ted asked.

"Shut up, crazy man. What do now?" Ritsuko asked.

"We keep looking. I have Piko's scent locked in my nose so it'll be easy finding him...and Teto!" Ted replied.

"Awesome!" Ritsuko said.

At the Utatane house...

"That. Was. Amazing." Pika said.

"I know, right? I knew all you needed was a little sex running in your system!" Mikuo said.

"You're sister isn't coming, is she?" Pika asked.

"Maybe not because she's with Rin." Mikuo replied.

"MIIIIKUOOOOO!" Miku yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Pika yelled.

"C-calm down, Pika. I'll tell her to go." Mikuo said. He got off the bed put his clothes back on.

"Alright." Pika said.

Mikuo left the room, only to see Miku standing next to Rin in front of Pika's bedroom door.

"Hi you girls. What happened?" Mikuo asked.

"We wanna see Pika!" Rin replied.

"Pika's is a little stressed out right now." Mikuo replied.

"I know. That's why we want to cheer her up! You made her angry so we're gonna make her happy!" Rin said.

"Um...she needs to be alone right now." Mikuo said.

"Aw man! Well, we'll stay here until she comes out!" Rin said.

"Rin, remeber the last we waited for Pika? Len came crashing through the window, scared Piko and then a horse came out of nowhere and kicked him out the window he crashed through!" Miku explained.

"Oh yeeeah. Well, we'll see you later then!" Rin said. She skipped to the front door.

"Okay." Mikuo said. He watched Miku and Rin leave.

"Are they gone?" Pika asked. She came out of the room with her night gown.

"Yup. They're coming back later though." Mikuo replied.

"Eh, at least they're not here now." Pika said.

"Yeah. They actually thought you yelled because of me." Mikuo said.

"What'd you tell'em?" Pika asked.

"I told'em you needed to be left alone and then they were gonna wait for you and them Miku said that the last they waited for you, Len came crashing out the window, scared Piko, and then Piko kicked Len out the window he used to some in the house." Mikuo explained.

"Wow. That was one weird day." Pika said.

"That actually happened?!" Mikuo asked.

"Yeah! It happened 4 years ago, before I even knew who you were!" Pika replied.

"Oh...that sounds crazy." Mikuo said.

"It was and still is." Pika said.

Above the unknown area...

"I can't believe they haven't found us yet." Piko said.

"Me either...Piko watch out!" Teto said.

Something that was flying at high speed was coming towards Piko with a sword like object. Piko managed to remain in place but the sword like object pierced through his chest, making him crash down like crashing jet. Teto pulled out her wings and flapped them fast as she could to insure Piko didn't crash. Unfortunately, it didn't work and Piko crashed. Teto crashed into a lush, green bush.

"NNNOOOO!" Teto cried. She put away her wings and ran over to Piko.

She looked at his wound and tried to pull the sharp object out of his chest but couldn't. It was like it was stuck inside him. She cried softly and rested head on Piko's neck.

"Why? *sobbing* Why did this have to happen!?" Teto asked while crying.

**Cliff hanger! I haven't done that with any of the chapters and I decided to do it with this one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R and F&F (Follow and Favorite)! Remeber to send in some dares and truths for the Utautruth or Vocadare story and questions for the Interview With The Fighter Story! Have an awesome day! :3 :) ;)**


	10. He Can't Be!

Teto, still upset about what happened in a split second, looked around the forest area to see what see can do to get her boyfriend going again.

"What am I gonna do?! I can't go without Piko! I love him and he needs me! Come on, think!" Teto said to herself. She looked at her wounded boyfriend.

"*sigh* Oh Piko...why would someone ever attack you? What did you do that was wrong?" Teto asked.

Meawhile...

"Oh my god, I can't believe I did it!" Ted said while flying in the sky.

"I can't believe he didn't move out the way!" Ritsuko said.

"What a moron." Ted said.

"Yeah...Ted...I just remeber something." Ritsuko said.

"And what's that?" Ted asked.

"What if Teto finds out? She can contact the police and have us arrested for attempted murder!" Ritsuko replied.

"Um...make that first degree muder." Ted said.

"HE'S DEAD?!" Ritsuko asked.

"No but he will be within 5 hours." Ted replied.

"Damn it! Why did I even plan that attack with you?!" Ritsuko asked.

"I don't know. But now I'm scared! I don't wanna be senteced to death row! I'm too young to die! I don't wanna go to jail either! They'll rape me! I'M TOO MANLY TO BE RAPED!" Ted yelled.

"Keep it down! Teto can probably hear us!" Ritsuko said.

"She doesn't even know who we're talking about!" Ted said.

"You're right...but you never know." Ritsuko said.

"Touche. Now, let's go back to Teto and take her home." Ted said.

"And leave Piko here?! Hell no! Pika's gonna be wondering what happened to him. We have to take Piko with us." Ritsuko said.

"Damn it, you're right." Ted said.

"I know I am. Now, let's go back and fetch Teto and Piko!" Ritsuko said.

"Here we go...again." Ted said. He made a U-turn and headed to Piko and Teto.

Meanwhile...

"PIKO'S DYING?!" Pika asked. She managed to get in contact with Teto with a walkie talkie.

"Yes! Someone or something pierced his beautiful horse chest!" Teto replied.

"Oh my god! This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!" Pika said.

"Get your buns over here!" Teto said.

"I don't know where you guys are!" Pika said.

"Fling yourself using the huge tree next to your fence. It's worth a try and I think it'll fling you inside of this romantic forest." Teto explained.

"Romantic...hmm...*gasps* is that the one with the waterfall?" Pika asked.

"There's a waterfall in it so I guess so." Teto replied.

"I know exactly where you guys are! I'll be there in a few minutes...hours...days maybe? I don't know, but I'll get there!" Pika said.

"NO! We need you here now...I mean I need you here now! Use the tree! USE THE TREE FOR MEEEE!" Teto begged.

"Okay, okay!" Pika said. She ran out of her house and looked at the huge tree that Teto was talking about.

"How do I fling myself out of a tree?" Pika asked.

"Grab something you can stab in the ground and some vines. Then climb the tree and tie the other end of the vines to the top of the tree but have the first end...whatever tied to whatever you're stabbing in the ground." Teto explained.

"I think I'll just take one." Pika said while grabbing a vine and a sturdy branch.

Once she had the branch and vine, she stabbed the branch into the ground and and tied one end of the vine to the branch. She then climbed the tree until she was up to top.

"Pika!" Teto said.

"What?" Pika asked.

"Make sure the vine is super long!" Teto replied.

"It's extremely long!" Pika said while tying the other end of the vine to the top of the tree.

"Are you done?" Teto asked.

"Yeah. Now what?" Pika asked.

"Pull the vine closer to the tree. It should make the tree go down...like towards whatever you stabbed the ground with." Teto replied.

"Okay." Pika said. She started to pull the vine closer to the tree.

The tree started to do down to the sturdy branch. The more she pulled, the loser the brach became.

5 minutes later...

"Okay, now what?" Pika asked once the tree was close to the strudy branch.

"Just wait." Teto replied.

"Wait for-"

The branch snapped in half before Pika could finish her sentence.

"That." Teto said.

"Uh oh." Pika said. The tree flew forward and threw Pika into the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'VE BEEN AIRBORN!" Pika cried.

"Good! Now let the wind do the rest." Teto said.

Meanwhile...

"C'mon, Mikuo! Try this on!" Rin said while holding a pink dress.

"No! I'm not a girl! Why don't you girls try it on! You're the ones who made it, you should be the ones to wear it!" Mikuo said.

"Because you're the same size as me. If it fits you, it fits me." Miku said.

"Why is Rin making me wear dresses than?!" Mikuo asked.

"Because she's my co worker! She makes dresses with the design she likes and I make dresses with the design I like. It's like a surprise." Miku replied.

"How?" Mikuo asked.

"Because we never know what we made until we show to each other! Like, I didn't kow Rin was going to make a pink dress and it looks beautiful!" Miku replied.

"Yay, she likes it! Put it on, Mikuo!" Rin said.

"Alright, alright!" Mikuo said. He grabbed the dress Rin was holding and went to the restroom to change.

When he came back, he was in the pink dress Rin wanted him to wear so badly.

"Oh my god! Imagine if that was me in that dress!" Miku said.

"I already can!" Rin said.

"This is so embarrasing." Mikuo said.

"We have to get pictures of this!" Rin said.

"NO! You already did that with the other dresses! You are not gonna do it with this one!" Mikuo said.

"Yes we are!" Miku said. She pulled out a camera and started taking pictures or Mikuo.

"AAH! FLASH BLIND!" Mikuo yelled.

**10 chapter checkpoint! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day! :) :3 ;)**


	11. He's Dead?

**FINALLY! I am cured from my writer's block! Praise the lord! :D I do not own the charater in the story...like always...unfortunately.**

"Good, you're here!" Teto said after she saw Pika crash in to the ground.

Pika rosed from the ground and looked at naked Teto.

"Why are you naked?" Pika asked.

"Because...things went down last night between me and PIko." Teto replied.

"You guys had sex, didn't you?" Pika asked.

"Last night." Teto replied.

"Why are you still naked then?" Pika asked.

"The animals stole our clothes." Teto replied.

"They probably really like you guys." Pika said.

"I guess so...Pika, follow me!" Teto said.

"What the? Why?" Pika asked.

"Don't you remeber what I told you over the walkie talkie?" Teto asked.

"...uh...no. " Pika replied.

"It's Piko!" Teto said.

"Oh yeah! Where is he?!" Pika asked.

"I said follow me!" Teto replied. She ran up North.

Pika followed.

In the air...

"How long does Piko have to live?" Ritsuko asked.

"1 hour!" Ted replied.

"WHAT?! He'll never get medical treatment within an hour! We're not even close a single hospital! What the hell are we gonna do?!" Ritsuko asked.

"I don't know!" Ted replied.

"Oh my god! You and I will be responsible for the death of a cute, sweet, 16 year old boy that is Teto's boyfriend!" Ritsuko said.

"Calm down! Something'll pop up." Ted said.

"You better be right about that, Ted! Last time you said something like this, we winded up having a broken window and my sister-in-law attacking us!" Ritsuko said.

At the Utatane house...

"That was awesome!" Miku said.

"Not for me!" Mikuo said while washing all the maekup he had on his face of with a wet rag.

"Oh please. You had a great time." Rin said.

"I did not, Rin! I'm gettin' Pika." Mikuo said.

"What are ya' gonna do? 'Ravage' her?" Miku said.

"Maybe." Mikuo replied. He walked outside and looked for Pika.

"Pika!" Mikuo called with hands cupped around his mouth.

He received no response and didn't see Pika.

"PIKA!" Mikuo called again with his voice louder than before.

"Where the hell is she? I could've sworn she was outside." Mikuo said.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked out of nowhere.

"Shit! When did you get there?" Mikuo asked.

"The same time you started calling Pika." Rin replied.

"Don't scare me like that." Mikuo said.

"But it's fun! It's funny to see your reaction." Rin said.

"I don't care, knock it off please." Mikuo said.

"Fine." Rin said.

"Finally, you actually listen to me." Mikuo said.

"Well, don't get too used to it." Rin said.

"I should've known you would've said that." Mikuo said.

"Yeah. I wonder why you didn't know." Rin said.

"Shut up! Go get Miku and help me find Pika." Mikuo said.

"She's missing?! OMG! A missing person case!" Rin said.

"No, she's not missing. Maybe she's hiding in the backyard or something." Mikuo said.

"Miku and I will investigate the backyard while you investigate the house!" Rin said.

"Alright." Mikuo said. He ran back inside the Utatane house with Rin running closely behind him.

At the unknown island...

"Oh my god!" Pika said while looking at Piko's motionless body.

"I know!" Teto said.

"Who did this?" Pika asked.

"I don't know!" Teto replied.

"You saw it but you-you don't know who it was that did it?" Pika asked.

"That's right. It flew by so fast, Piko didn't even get a good look of it." Teto replied.

"Hmm...what did it look like? A blurry bird or something?" Pika asked.

"Yeah actually. It looked had a sword like beak. And apparently, it's like a lizard's tail." Teto replied.

"Why are we comparing the 'beak' that's in Piko's chest to a lizard's tail?" Pika asked.

"Because a lizard can detach it's tail from it's butt. The bird or whatever detached it's 'beak' from it's face." Teto replied.

"Oh...wait a minute! I know what that thing is!" Pika said. She kneeled down to Piko's body.

"What is it? Do you know who owns it?" Teto asked.

"Yeah! This is a black...it's one of those swords that you see knights use in those fights. You know, the ones with the horses and...knights. This one of the few black metal swords that still exist today! The only guy I know who owns this is Ted!" Pika explained.

"Why would Ted do such a thing!?" Teto asked.

"Beause he's a jackass. He doesn't understand the fact that what you two have it real." Pika replied.

"Well-well, whay are we gonna do?! Piko needs medical attention immediently and we aren't near any hospitals!" Teto said.

"How long has he been like this? From what I see, it looks like he'll still be alive for 5 hours." Pika said.

"4 hours." Teto replied.

"SHIT! We have to hurry up and get back home! Are your wings injured?" Pika asked.

"No but I'm not sure if I can carry you and Piko on my back." Teto replied.

"At least try, woman!" Pika said. She grabbed Piko by the horse tail.

"Alright. Hurry though. Ted could be here any minute." Teto replied.

"Help has arrived!" Ted announced.

"And we're too late." Teto and Pika said in unison.

"For what?" Ritsuko asked nervously.

"Nothing. Nothing important anyway." Teto replied.

"Ready to head home, Teto?" Ted asked.

"We know what you did, Ted!" Pika said.

"How did you get here?" Ted asked.

"Tree. Anyway, we know what you did to my brother!" Pika said.

"They know! Now we're going to jail!" Ritsuko said.

"You were involved in this?" Pika asked.

"I helped him plan it." Ritsuko replied.

"Why?!" Pika asked.

"I don't know why! I just did it!" Ritsuko replied.

"Ugh!" Pika said.

"Why would you do this, Ted?!" Teto asked.

"I...uh...um...I...I didn't see where I was going?" Ted replied nervously.

"LIAR!" Teto yelled. She pounced Ted, causing him to fall down.

"Why would you do something so evil?!" Teto asked.

"Ah!" Ted said.

"ANSWER ME!" Teto yelled.

"Listen! Calm the fuck down!" Ted yelled.

"I will not calm down until you tell me why you tried to kill Piko!" Teto said.

"I told you to stay away from him. You disobeyed me and my orders so I pierced him with my black kinght sword." Ted said.

"YOU MONSTER!" Teto yelled. She slapped Ted across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek.

"Hey, you have no right to do that!" Ted said.

"YOU MURDERED MY BOYFRIEND! I know Mom is watching us right now and is very disappointed in you for doing such a crime for an unreasonable reason!" Teto explained.

"Like she's happy with you. You ran away with a guy you met like 3 or 4 days ago!" Ted said.

"What have is real, Ted. Our love is strong and all you do is get in the way and tear us apart." Teto said.

Ted remained silent.

"You care about my happiness, don't you?" Teto asked.

"Of course I do." Ted replied.

"If you did, why would you do this?" Teto asked.

"I...I...I don't know." Ted replied.

"Now he's...now he's gone." Teto said with her voice sounding quakey.

"No...he can't be. He just can't be!" Ted said.

"It's been 5 hours, Ted! He's gone..." Teto said. She got off of Ted and sat next to Piko.

"How do you know?" Ritsuko asked.

"I can tell time with the sky. *inhales* How else have we been telling the time to you?" Teto asked while trying to fight back her tears.

"I don't know. Lucky guess." Ritsuko replied.

Teto looked away from Ritsuko and Ted and picked up Piko's hoof. She checked his palse and the results were devasting. Nothing. No beats. No sign of blood circulation. Just nothing.

"Anything?" Pika asked.

"No." Teto replied regretfully.

Everyone but Teto gasped.

"He can't be! He has to be sleeping or something!" Pika said.

"It's nothing!" Teto replied before she had an emotional breakdown and started to cry heavily.

"Do you need a moment alone with Piko?" Ted asked.

"Yes." Teto replied while crying.

Pika, Ted, and Ritsuko left Teto alone with Piko. Teto cried and rested her upper body on Piko's rib cage.

"Piko...I'm so sorry." Teto said while crying.

**It's not over yet! This is just another cliff hanger. Go cliff hangers, whoo! XD**


	12. It's A Miracle!

"What do you think Teto's doing?" Pika asked.

"Are you serious? Are you seriously asking that?" Ritsuko replied.

"Shut up! It's super quiet and there's nothing to talk about except for what Teto is doing." Pika replied.

"She's probably still mourning over Piko. Thanks to my _awesome_ hearing, I heard her say *fake crying* 'Piko...I'm so sorry.'" Ted said.

"What the hell did she do wrong?" Ritsuko asked.

"Nothing...unless she feels that it's because her that Piko's dead now. I mean, maybe she thinks that all this happened because Piko met her." Pika replied.

"Maybe." Ted said.

"Ted, you're an ass." Pika said.

"For once, I'm going to let you slide with that." Ted said.

"Yeah you are. It's all your fault this happened. If it weren't for your cold heart, we wouldn't be here right now!" Pika said.

"My heart is not cold!" Ted said.

"Then do something to prove it!" Pika said.

"I will. Give me a flower, we're using that on his grave." Ted said.

"We are not burying Piko here." Ritsuko said.

"I never said he was being buried here. He's going to be buried at the cemetery in Vocaloid City." Ted said.

"WE'LLL GO TO JAIL, KNUCKLE HEAD!" Ritsuko said.

"Oh right...well, let's choose a nice spot then." Ted said.

"No. We're not burying Piko." Pika said.

"What, do you want vultures preying on his body then?" Ted asked.

"NO! We're gonna see what happens." Pika said.

"What happens to what? A bird?" Ted asked.

"No. For all we know, PIko could still be alive. Let's wait a little longer and see what goes down between him and Teto." Pika replied.

"Oh...okay." Ted said.

"Ho long do we wait exactly?" Ritsuko asked.

"Not long. An hour at the most." Pika replied.

Utatane house...

"I can't find Pika!" Mikuo said.

Miku and Rin ran inside the house.

"She's not in the backyard!" Miku said.

"The mall!" Mikuo said.

"What about the mall?!" Rin asked.

"Let's check the mall!" Mikuo said.

"Why would she be there?!" Miku asked.

"I don't know! I don't have anyother ideas and I'm very worried right now!" Mikuo replied.

"...TO THE MALL!" Miku, Mikuo, and Rin said in unison. They tried to run out of the Utatane house but couldn't fit through the door way.

"What now?" Rin asked.

"Let's try again. 1...2...3!" Mikuo replied.

The trio tried again and the onyl one that made it was Mikuo.

"Ow! I flew out the fucking house!" Mikuo said.

Miku and Rin couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up! Hurry up and get out here." Mikuo said.

Miku and Rin tried to get out the door way at the same time again and winded out flying out the house like Mikuo.

"Ouch." Rin said.

"Ha! Now you know how I feel!" Mikuo said.

"Shut up, Mikuo. We flew in style. You flew like someone kicked you out the house." Miku said.

"Shut up! Let's hurry and get going now!" Mikuo said.

"We don't have a car." Rin and Miku said in unison.

"We're walking!" Mikuo said.

"It's too far." Rin and Miku said in unison.

"Who gives a fuck about how far it is! We're walking and that's final...unless there's a bike nearby or someone gives us a ride!" Mikuo said. He got off the ground and ran off.

"Oh boy." Miku said. She got off the ground and ran after Mikuo.

"Wait!" Rin said. She got off the ground and ran after Mikuo and Miku.

Unknown island...

Teto was still crying over Piko and was hugging his neck.

"I'm sorry!" She said again. She started stroking his shiny, soft, white mane.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry, Piko. Please forgive me." Teto whispered.

Her tears fell like rain drops off her face. Her face was now red like an apple and her hands drenched in tears.

"Can you hear me from the sky above, Piko? Can you hear me?" Teto asked. She stared down at Piko.

More tears fell off Teto's face and onto the ground. But one didn't. One rolled onto Piko's neck and into his wound. Piko groaned softly. Teto gasped.

"Piko?!" Teto asked. She shook Piko around gently.

Piko opened his green eye a little and looked at Teto. One breath was all he took before he sat up and opened both his eyes completely. Teto gasped in amazement and hugged Piko's gut.

"He brought you back..." Teto said.

"He did, didn't he?" Piko managed to say.

Somewhere on the unknown island...

"I heard him talking!" Ted said.

"I didn't!" Pika said.

"Well I did." Ted said.

"What did he say?!" Ritsuko asked.

"He said 'He did, didn't he?' I don't know what the hell he's talking about but that's what I heard." Ted replied.

"Hmm...who could be he?" Pika asked.

"Ted maybe? Ritsu? I don't know, he could be talking about anyone!" Ritsuko replied.

"Anyone except Ted." Pika added.

"We don't know that!" Ritsuko said.

"But he's the reason why we're in this mess!" Pika said.

"But we don't know who OR what he's talking about." Ritsuko said.

"...shit, you're right." Pika said.

"You know I am." Ritsuko said.

"Shut up!" Pika said.

The mall...

"Oh my god, that took forever!" Miku said.

"Man up! Investigate the _entire_ mall! That includes the people!" Mikuo said.

"Why don't you do that?" Rin asked.

"Because I can't on my own! Now move ladies, move!" Mikuo replied.

"Your brother went insane, Miku!" Rin whispered.

"I know!" Miku whispered.

"Let's check the shoe stores first." Rin said.

"Good idea." Miku said. She started heading towards a nearby shoe store.

Rin followed Miku.

"This gonna be a long day." Rin said.

"Tell me about it." Miku said.

Unknown island...

"Piko...did you see him?" Teto asked.

"Yes. He was...just...I can't explain." Piko replied.

"Oh, who cares! The point is you're alive. I missed you so much." Teto said.

"I know. I heard it all." Piko said.

"You really did hear me." Teto said.

"Yes I did." Piko said.


	13. Fantasy And Reality

"This is amazing!" Teto said.

"Glad you're so happy." Piko said.

"I'm glad you're alive." Teto said.

"So am I. Now I can be with you." Piko said.

Somewhere on the unknown island...

"Go, go, go!" Pika said while running.

"Stop rushing me! I'm trying to sniff our way to Teto and Piko for God's sake!" Ted said while sniffing the air and running at the same time.

"Then I'll give you a boost!" Pika said. She kicked Ted's butt...literally.

"Ouch!" Ted said. He ran further up ahead.

"STOP!" Ritsuko yelled.

Ted stopped running and looked at Ritsuko. Pika kept running and winded up bumping into Ted, causing them both to fall down.

"She said stop and you still kept going." Ted said while his face was still in the ground.

"Shut up, I was thinking about Piko!" Pika said.

"Are you in love with him?" Ted asked.

Pika punched Ted's head.

"I'm not in love with him, you ass!" Pika replied.

"Ow." Ted said.

"Shut up and get your butts over here!" Ritsuko said.

Pika got off of Ted and ran to Ritsuko.

"Get Ted!" Ritsuko said.

"Ted, get over here!" Pika said.

Ted got of the ground and walked to the girls.

"What is it?" Ted asked.

"Look!" Ritsuko replied. She pointed at someting.

Ted looked at what Ritsuko was pointing at and gasped.

"Holy shit. Piko's alive...that means...he's a zombie!" Ted said.

"He can't be! He looks like that thing never killed him at all!" Pika said.

"Let's go talk to them!" Ritsuko said.

"Are you crazy!?" Pika asked.

"No!" Ritsuko replied.

"Then stop thinking of crazy ideas!" Pika said.

"Why can't we talk to'em?" Ted asked.

"Because they'll think we're eavesdropping and you two'll be fucked if they see you!" Pika replied.

"What makes you think they won't do anything to you?" Ted asked.

"I didn't do shit! Teto called me over so I'm not the blame for anything." Pika replied.

"Except for the eavesdropping." Ted said.

"No, that's all on Ritsuko." Pika said.

"Why me?!" Ritsuko asked.

"Because you called us over here." Pika replied.

"So! That doesn't mean I was eavesdropping!" Ritsuko said.

"You're right. You were spying." Pika said.

Ritsuko facepalmed.

"Eavesdropping, spying, or even eavespying, I don't give a fuck. I'm talking to them." Ted said.

"Yeah, sacrifice yourself for us." Pika said. She pushed Ted forward, casing him to fall over the bush they were looking through.

Ted got off theground and looked at Piko who was staring him.

"...hiiiiiii." Ted said with a nervous laugh.

"What do you want? To kill me? _Again?_" Piko asked.

"No but even if I wanted to, I can't because Pika and Ritsuko will kick my ass." Ted replied.

"GO AWAY!" Teto yelled.

"Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you or your somehow alive boyfriend." Ted said.

"Stop lying!" Teto said.

"I'm not lying." Ted said.

"I'll bite you if you say you're not lying when you KNOW you're lying!" Teto said.

"But I'm not lying!" Ted said.

"That's it!" Teto said. She sharpened her claws and stood up.

"Calm down." Piko said. He put his hoof on Teto's back.

Teto sat back down.

"You need to go away. You already caused enough trouble." Piko said.

"That's why I'm here though. I cam to apologize about...you know, killin' ya'." Ted said.

"Apology denied." Piko said.

"What?! Why?" Ted asked.

"You killed me! I will never forget that! This isn't some small thing like breaking the window to my house or picking one of my flowers, this is murder! Plus, you tried to take me away from the one I love!" Piko replied.

"You're not trustworthy! I had to!" Ted said.

"That's a lie." Piko said.

"No it's not! Teto went missing and you wouldn't tell anybody shit until I tazed Teto. That's bullshit." Ted said.

"I did it for her!" Piko said.

"You have to think about everyone, not just her, Piko!" Ted said.

"She's more important to me than anyone else in this hellish world!" Piko snapped.

Everyone gasped. They have never heard Piko curse in their lives.

"I didn't even know he had it in him!" Pika whispered.

"Me either!" Ritsuko whispered.

"So that's it? Teto is important to you but not your sister?" Ted asked.

"No. Pika is important to like Teto is. But otherwise, everyone else is outside my shell. You are a just a Devil's disgrace." Piko said.

"Wha-wha-what makes you say that so easily?" Ted asked.

"I know because I saw, Ted!" Piko yelled.

Ted backed away from Piko a little bit.

"And there's nothing you can do to change it!" Piko yelled. He stood on his hind horse legs and approached Ted slowly.

"Stay away from me!" Ted said. He back away even further from Piko.

"NOW YOU PAY THE PRICE!" Piko yelled. He turned into a large, black, red eyed dragon demon.

"NNNOOOOO!" Ted yelled.

"Wake up, Ted!" Pika said.

"What?!" Ted asked.

"Wake up!" Ritsuko and Pika yelled in unison.

-Reality-

"Wake up!" Ritsuko yelled while shaking Ted.

"Huh?!" Ted asked. He sat up and looked at Ritsuko.

"W-w-w-what happened?!" Ted asked.

"You fell asleep while making our plans again!" Ritsuko replied.

"What plans?" Ted asked.

"To take down Piko and Teto!" Ritsuko replied.

"How far are we?" Ted asked.

"Nowhere! You fell asleep the second I sat down!" Ritsuko replied.

"Oh...forget the plan!" Ted said.

"What?! Why?!" Ritsuko asked.

"In my dream, a lotta bad things happened! Very bad and scary things!" Ted replied.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Ritsuko asked.

"We used that black metal sword I have to take down Piko and then Piko died and then he came back to life and then he cursed and finally he was about to kill me when you and Pika were yelling 'wake up!'" Ted explained.

"Holy shit...that's horrible." Ritsuko replied.

"I know!" Ted replied.

"Well, let's abort the plan and find Piko and Teto." Ritsuko said.

"Great idea, great idea." Ted said. He got off the ground and put his glasses back on.

The mall...

"Mikuo, we're exhausted! Pika's nowhere in this mall!" Rin groaned.

"She has to be! Did you check in all the food places?" Mikuo asked.

Rin fell face first.

"We thought you had that taken cared of!" Miku replied.

"I thought you girls did!" Mikuo said.

"Oh my god!" Miku said. She facepalmed.

"C'mon, let's keep looking!" Mikuo said. He ran to a nearby food place.

"This is hell." Miku said. She picked up Rin.

"More like a nightmare that's never gonna end." Rin said.

**It was all a dream! :D You know, the plan of stabbing Piko and him cursing and all. I bet you guys were shocked when you found out it was all a dream. What wasn't a dream though was when Teto called Pika and Mikuo, Miku, and Rin's search for Pika. Trust me, this'll all make sense in the next chapter. ;)**


	14. I'm Not Losing You!

"So let me get this straight. You called me over here just so I could fix Piko's arms?" Pika asked.

"YES!" Teto yelled.

"And you expected me to do it while he's a horse?!" Pika asked.

"YES!" Teto yelled.

"Un-fucking-believeable." Pika said.

"Pika, you really need to confront and kill your fear of horses! You're brother is seriously injured because of my stupid brother!" Teto said.

"YOUR brother!" Pika said.

"Can you stop arguing and help me out please?" Piko asked.

"Just a second, Piko!" Pika replied.

"Someone help." Piko said.

"PIKA, HURRY UP AND FIX YOUR BROTHER!" Teto yelled.

"HOLY SHIT!" Pika yelled.

"What?!" Piko asked.

"She's one scary bitch!" Pika replied.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now fix Piko! You're the one with the 1st aid kit!" Teto said.

"Alright, alright!" Pika said. She approached Piko cautiously.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it!" Teto whispered.

"Shut up!" Pika said. She stretched her arm out to Piko.

Piko stared at Pika without blinking. Pika closed her and put a tiny moist cotton ball on Piko's red upper harm. Piko flinched.

"AHH!" Pika yelled. She backed up from Piko.

"Oh my gosh, what happened now?!" Teto asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Pika snapped.

"Teto, calm down." Piko said.

"How I'm I supposed to calm down if you're hurt and Pika can't help you?! AT ALL?!" Teto asked.

"I can too help!" Pika said.

"Prove it then!" Teto snapped.

Pika grabbed a cotton ball and threw it at Piko's arm.

"There!" Pika said.

Teto facepalmed.

"You know what, forget it. You're just making everything worst." Teto said. She walked to Piko and stroked his belly.

"What the hell gave you the idea of calling me then?!" Pika asked.

"I thought maybe you would actually _help your brother_, despite the fact he's a horse. And I thought wrong." Teto replied.

"Teto, just calm down please. She already flew all the way here." Piko said.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Teto asked.

"Nothing actually. Point is you need to calm down." Piko replied. He licked Teto's throat.

"*sigh* Fine. I'll _try_ to calm down." Teto said.

"Good." Piko said.

"But what about your arms? They're still seriously wounded!" Teto said.

"We'll just deal with'em later. We have to get going before Ted and Ritsuko find us anyway." Piko said.

"Right. Let's go." Teto said. She stopped stroking Piko's belly and stood from the ground.

"C'mon Pika." Piko said. He turned human and walked forward.

"Alright..." Pika said with her voice trailing off. She followed Teto and Piko.

Pika looked down while walking and thought about what Teto said. The same sentences keep repeating in her head: _'I thought you would actually help your brother.' 'How am I supposed to calm down if your hurt and Pika won't help you?! AT ALL?!'_ While thinking of those sentences, tears rolled down her face. She thought no one noticed her tears when really Piko saw her tears hit the ground like raindrops.

"What's wrong Pika?" Piko asked. He stopped walked and stared at Pika.

"It's-it's-it's nothing." Pika replied. More tears formed and fell off her face.

"Are Teto's words swimming around in your head?" Piko asked.

"How'd you know?" Pika asked.

"Because it's happened to me before." Piko replied.

"What do you mean?" Pika asked.

"When Ted said I wasn't allowed to see Teto again, I was just like you...except I wasn't crying." Piko replied.

"I feel horrible." Pika said.

"Cheer up, sis. Teto's just upset and worked up. She's not being fierce on purpose." Piko said.

"I know...it just hurts though. Just thinking of those words makes me so upset." Pika said.

Piko hugged Pika and moved his left hand up and down Pika's waist.

"It'll be fine. I promise." Piko said.

"Thanks little brother who's my age but still smaller than me." Pika said. She patted Piko's head.

Piko wagged his USB tail and stopped hugging Pika. He then looked forward but didn't see Teto.

"Where's Teto?" Piko asked.

"I thought she was ahead of us." Pika replied.

"She-she's not there! Teto!?" Piko said. He looked in some nearby rasberry bushes.

"Why would she hide in bushes?" Pika asked.

"There's rasberries here. Who doesn't loke rasberries?" Piko asked. He stared at Pika with rasberry juice on his face.

"You look like a mess." Pika said. She giggled.

"I know." Piko said.

"HELP!" Teto yelled from the distance.

Piko and Pika widened their eyes and ran forward.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Piko said.

"Where the hell is she?!" Pika asked.

"I-I-I don't know!" Piko replied.

"HELP!" Teto yelled from the distance again.

Piko stopped running and perked his ears up.

"Over there!" Piko said. He pointed at two trees.

"Seriously? In that forest thing?" Pika asked.

Piko pushed Pika into the 'forest thing'.

"Piko, you douche!" Pika said.

"Is Teto there?" Piko asked, ignoring Pika's insult.

"I don't know!" Pika replied.

"Can you-"

"OH MY GOD!" Pika yelled before Pika finished.

"What?! What is it?!" Piko asked.

"Qu-qu-qu-qui-qui-qui-qui-"

"Oh for cheesesake Pika!" Piko said before Pika finished. He pushed the light, not so strong trees and stepped in the forest.

"Now what is it?" Piko asked. He stared down at Pika.

"HELP!" Teto yelled again. This time, she was near.

"Teto?" Piko asked. He turned his head.

"HELP!" Teto yelled.

Piko looked around but didn't see Teto. Pika rose from the ground and stared at something that didn't catch Piko's eyes.

"Piko!" Pika said.

"What?" Piko asked.

"Look!" Pika replied. She pointed at light brown 'dirt'.

Piko looked at what Pika pointed at and narrowed his eyes.

"Sand? In a forest on an island?" Piko asked himself. He followed the sandy trail.

It was only moments before he found out that the sand wasn't his average everday beach sand. It was quick sand. And Teto was in it, sinking deeper into it every second.

"Teto!" Piko said.

"Piko! I'm gonna die because of quick sand and Ted!" Teto said.

"No you won't! I'm not letting you die, not on my watch!" Piko said.

"How?! You'll sink in with me and you're still injured!" Teto said.

"I'd rather die saving you than watch you die!" Piko said.

Everything became quiet.

"...are you serious about that, bro?" Pika asked.

"Yes." Piko replied. He grabbed Teto's arm.

Pika sighed and watched as her brother pulled Teto slowly out the quick sand while he was sinking slowly. Fear ran up her veins. Moments later, Pika couldn't bear the suspence and grabbed her brother and pulled on him.

"I'm not losing you!" Pika said while pulling.

The mall...

"Mikuo! Are we done investigating the freakin' mall?!" Miku asked.

"Did you check every food place and course here?!" Mikuo asked.

"Yes!" Miku and Rin replied in unison.

"Then yeah, we're good. Onto the next mall you two and Pika go to!" Mikuo said.

"WHAT?!" Miku and Rin asked in unison.

"Let's move it, ladies! We're not stopping until we find my girl!" Mikuo replied.

Miku grabbed Mikuo by his tie and yanked him hard, causing his head to hit hers.

"Ouch!" Miku said. She pushed Mikuo away and held her head.

"Watch how you pull!" Mikuo said.

"I should kick your butt!" Miku said.

"Can't do that! Now let's move it!" Mikuo said.

Miku grabbed Mikuo by his tie again and yanked him close.

"Listen, mother fucker! I'm not searching anymore fucking malls! If you want to find her, _you_ search the fucking malls!" Miku growled.

"Fuck me! Fine!" Mikuo said.

Miku pushed Mikuo away, causing him to fall backwards.

"Let's go, Rin." Miku said. She walked away from Mikuo.

Rin followed Miku.

"Fucking bitch!" Mikuo mumbled. He rose from the ground and straightened his shirt.

**Sorry it's not into so much detail. i had sooooo much trouble writing this chapter. At least it's up though. :)**


End file.
